There's Still Plenty to Learn
by Sami Marie
Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid as well as the rest of the BAU team.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their may be a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: So this is the sequel a lot of you have been looking forward to. Listed below will be some things you need to know before the actual story begins. After that will be a prologue to remind you all of what happened during Learning the Hard Way and how it affected Morgan. Also the prologue really sets up the theme of this whole story. That's why since this is all ready I'm posting it now. **

**As far as the actual story goes, I've got the first four chapters of this pretty much written and mapped out. All I have to do is get them typed up so the actual first chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Ideas and suggestions are very much welcome.**

**Things you need to know:**

**Morgan has been back at work for six months now so it has been a little over a year since he was kidnapped.**

**Morgan and Garcia are now living together and are just as close as they ever were if not closer.**

**Des and Reid have more of what you could call a long distance relationship. They see each otehr as much as they can. Many events in this story will bring them closer.**

**Prologue:**

If anyone would've asked Derek Morgan if he considered himself a lucky man before the events of the past year he probably would've laughed in their face. Once he was done laughing he then would've told you that his luck ran out when he was 10, the day his father died. To elaborate he then would've told from then on his life was anything but easy and from then on any good thing that happened to him wasn't by chance; instead it was something he worked hard to earn.

The funny thing though is that if you were to ask him that same question today you'd get a totally different answer. He'd tell you straight up that he was indeed a lucky man, possibly even one of the luckiest men on earth.

Not only was he lucky personally but he was lucky professionally as well. At age 35 he'd been in law enforcement for about 10 years and was now a successful FBI profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit; a job that he took pride in despite the horrors of it. What made him so lucky was that after his kidnapping he could say without a doubt he trusted every member of his team. Something he knew that the people closest to him probably had thought was impossible. And that trust was the glue that made the bond between his team permanent. They had all become his second family over the years. So in sense you could say that he'd gained two more sisters in Emily and JJ, two brothers in Hotch and Reid, and that between Rossi and Gideon he had gained the father figure he'd always been yearning for.

Speaking of Reid, the fact that he thought so highly of the kid, probably explained why it was so easy for him to accept the fact that Reid was dating his baby sister. Seeing his sister finally with a guy that treated her right made him happy and on top of that it lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders.

However the biggest thing he'd gained from his job had to be without a doubt Penelope Garcia. She was the greatest example of how lucky he'd become over the past year. She was simply put, his everything. Not only was she his best friend, his rock, his lifeline. She'd become the one thing he'd never thought he'd find. She was the love of his life and the fact that she loved just as much if not more. Well he was fairly certain that that made him the luckiest man on earth.

All in all despite the kidnapping this past year has been one of the best years of his life. Not only had he never been happier, he'd learned quite a bit. Granted he could've learned to trust in a much easier way. However his mom had always said that the best lessons are the ones that are the hardest to learn.

And it is this knowledge that allows Agent Derek Morgan to go to work everyday with a smile on his face. Furthermore it allows him to go home each night with a smile as well. This past year had been one hell of a learning experience and the possibly the biggest lesson he'd learned was that he and everyone else on earth still have plenty to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Alright so now that we have the prologue done and over with we can jump right into to this story, oh and I mean that quite literally. With that in mind I give you the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!**

_**Outskirts of San Francisco…**_

__"Damn it, kid wake up," Morgan said as he crouched down beside Reid's unconscious body.

He and Reid had been chasing down a lead on their latest case in San Francisco, unaware of the fact that they were walking into a trap. Apparently the unsub had been watching them and had begun firing shots at them as soon as they had reached the place where the latest victim had been found. Morgan's adrenaline had kicked in right away and he had immediately kicked into what the team had now deemed, Mighty Morgan Mode, thanks to their supervisor's son. Ordering Reid to stay behind him he'd pulled out his gun and began firing back, unfortunately though before he could get off a decent shot one of the bullets ricocheted off of Morgan's arm and hit Reid.

Reid's body had gone into shock and he had lost consciousness as soon as he hit the ground and Morgan hadn't realized exactly what had happened till after a shot of his struck the unsub.

"Come on kid, wake up," Morgan said again as he began to put pressure on the bleeding wound in Reid's abdomen.

"Des is going to kill me, you know that right," Morgan then said out loud as Reid's eyes continued to remain closed. "And if that happens I'm killing you all over again."

"Morgan," He then heard the young man say weakly

"Thank God," Morgan said in relief, "Stay with me kid the ambulance will be here any minute."

"What happened?" Reid asked noticing that Morgan's arm was bleeding as well.

"The unsub shot at us," Morgan explained, "The bullet grazed my arm before hitting you."

"How bad is it," Was Reid's next question.

"I'm not sure," Morgan answered honestly, "But just stay with me help's on the way."

Reid gave a slight nod and smiled before softly saying, "Don't worry I can't die, especially now."

"What's that supposed to mean," Morgan asked.

"I, umm… We were going to wait and tell everyone next month," Reid stammered trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh yeah must be pretty big news if you guys were waiting until Mom's birthday party," Morgan replied as he glanced at his watch.

"Yeah but I might as well tell you now sense I've practically already given it away," Reid sad as he tried to take deep breath.

"Alright then lay it on me, I promise I won't hurt you until after you've healed," Morgan said with an evil grin.

Reid almost choked on laughter before saying, "You're going to be an uncle again."

"What!" Morgan exclaimed, "You knocked my sister up?"

"If that's how you want to look at it then yeah," Reid replied, "She told me right before we left for this case."

"Well that certainly explains why you were even quieter than usual on the jet," Morgan reasoned.

Reid nodded to be honest it was just now starting to really sink in.

They both then heard the wail of the ambulance signally that help would be arriving shortly.

_**A few minutes later…**_

__Morgan was helping them load Reid into the ambulance when Hotch and Emily arrived at the scene.

"What the hell happened," Emily asked as their supervisor talked to the paramedics about Reid.

"We were following up on a lead and the next thing I know we're getting shot at," Morgan answered as he went into more detail about what had happened.

Emily nodded and said, "You need to get you arm looked at,"

"It's fine just a flesh wound, "Morgan replied still running on adrenaline.

"Morgan, do what she says," He then heard his supervisor order. Before Hotch proceeded to tell them both that it looked like Reid was going to be okay. The bullet according to the paramedics hadn't hit anything vital. Therefore he should be fine once they went in and removed the bullet.

Morgan shook his head but didn't argue; instead he climbed into the ambulance with Reid.

Once inside he heard Reid call out his name.

"What kid," Morgan asked as a medic began to clean the wound on his arm.

"I umm… I need your help with something," Reid trying to figure out the best way to go about what he wanted to ask.

"What," Morgan prodded.

"Des, the baby, well it got me to thinking about things," Reid began awkwardly.

"Kid are you asking what I think you're asking." Morgan interrupted wincing from the burn of alcohol they were currently dousing his wound with.

"Yeah it just makes since. You know. Getting married before the baby comes," Was Reid's answer.

Morgan shook his head before saying, "As long as you're not rushing this because of the baby then yes you have my blessing."

Feeling strangely relieved at Morgan's response Reid smiled before falling silent for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. So here we have it at last the second chapter. In it both Des and Garcia will be making their first appearances of the story. Enjoy and sorry for not having it up earlier like I had planned.**

**Chapter 2: Here We Are At the Hospital Once Again**

_**Reid's apartment back in Virginia…**_

__Des was stretched out on the couch waiting for her boyfriend to call when the phone suddenly rang. Much to her disappointment though it wasn't him that was calling her; instead, it was her brother's girlfriend Penelope.

"Hi," Des greeted hoping the bad feeling she had about this phone call was wrong.

_"I need you to pack a bag real quick because you and I are needed in San Francisco," Garcia said before launching right into what JJ had told her a few minutes before._

"Spence was shot," Des exclaimed her voice full of panic, "Is he okay? What happened?"

_"JJ didn't know much when she called me just that the bullet ricocheted off of your brother's arm before hitting our little genius," Garcia answered._

Des took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down for the sake of the baby she was carrying. "Alright I'll be ready when you get here," She then said.

_**One hour later…**_

__"I'm going to call and see if there's nay news yet," Garcia said as both she and Des sat down to wait for their flight to board.

Des nodded but remained silent just as she had since Garcia had picked her up,

_**San Francisco hospital waiting room…**_

__"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted answering JJ's phone for since she and Emily had just left to go get coffee.

_"Derek!" He heard her say, "Are you alright?"_

"Yes I'm fine, lost a little blood, got a few stitches, I'm as good as new now," Was his reply before going onto give her more info about Reid.

_"So Reid's ok," Garcia asked._

"He will be they just took him off to surgery to get retract the bullet. He's lucky it didn't hit anything vital," Morgan answered.

_"Good you're sister will be glad to that," Garcia replied smiling at the news that Reid was going to be okay._

"Speaking of my sister do me a favor and make sure she stays calm. Tell her he was awake when we got to the hospital,"

_"Don't worry she's actually pretty calm given the situation," Was Garcia's response smiling once again at his protectiveness._

"Good keep it that way," He said, "Stress isn't good for her right now."

_"What do you mean?" Garcia asked curiously_.

"I really shouldn't say but Reid informed me that she was pregnant before the ambulance arrived on scene.

_"Alright we'll see you soon hot stuff," Garcia said glancing over at Des once she hung up._

_**Hours later…**_

__Morgan willed himself to stand up despite how exhausted when he saw both his sister and Garcia walk into the waiting room. Treading over he pulled Garcia into his arms once she was in reach.

Garcia sighed against him instantly relaxing now that she was finally here.

Pulling away he pulled his sister into a hug next and asked, "Are you ok?"

Des nodded and Morgan then proceeded to tell them both that Reid's surgery had gone well. The doctor had told them that he'd probably be sore for awhile but other than that there was no real damage. "He woke up a couple of hours ago; JJ and Em are sitting with him now."

"Can you take me to him," Des asked as soon as he was finished.

Morgan nodded and proceeded to show her to Reid's room.

_**Reid's hospital room…**_

__Both JJ and Emily looked over at the door and smiled as Des entered the room slowly.

"He just does off a little bit ago," Emily said as she and JJ headed out so Des could be alone with him.

"Des," She heard him say softly after she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey my prince," Des greeted as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Reid smiled and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, "How are we doing?"

"We're both doing great despite the fact that you decided to get shot," Des said placing a hand on top of his.

"Yeah not one of my finer moments in life," Reid said in response.

Des nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "You know when Penelope called I just assumed it was my brother. After all he's the danger junkie."

Reid nodded and just listened as she continued, "I expect it with him, not you. I'm not used to that and I'm not sure I ever will."

If you were to ask her later she'd blame it on the pregnancy hormones but by the time she was done the tears she'd tried to hold in had begin to fall.

Reid wrapped a arm comfortingly around her as she stretched out on the bed beside him. "Hey I'm okay," He then said in an effort to reassure her.

"I know you are," She murmured against his shoulder, "I'm just really emotional right now."

"Yeah well I here that's one of the early symptoms," Was Reid's reply.

Des smiled before saying, "Something tells me by the time this baby gets here you'll know more about pregnancy than any doctor."

Reid just smiled back in response because he knew she was right, in fact he'd already been reading stuff about pregnancy then he said, "Speaking of the baby you need to start sleeping on your left side because it gives the baby the best flow."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Reid," Des said before lifting her head off of his shoulder to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. Sorry for not posting yesterday but I didn't quite get this chapter typed all the way. The good news though is that this chapter has a good dose of Morgan and Garcia in it, something we aren't getting on the show right now. Enjoy and hopefully I'll have another chapter up later today.**

**Chapter 3: Let Me Take Care of You**

_**Outside Reid's hospital room…**_

"I thought I might find you here," Garcia said as she came to a stop beside Morgan. She'd gone in search of him after he'd yet to return back to the waiting room.

Morgan didn't say a word but he did reach an arm out to bring her closer to him as he continued to watch Reid and his sister.

"They're beautiful to watch aren't they?" Garcia remarked trying to prompt him to explain why he was standing their watching them like a voyeur.

Morgan's silence gave her the only answer she needed though. He was making himself feel guilty about the fact Reid was even lying in that hospital bed despite the fact it clearly wasn't his fault. Knowing he needed to be reminded of that she said so out loud.

"I know," He said finally speaking, "But I keep thinking about how much worse things could've been; especially, now that I know about the baby."

"Stop thinking that, everything you did today made sure you both came out the situation alive and that's something we're all thankful for."

Morgan nodded and pulled her fully into his embrace whispering, "How is it you always know just what I need?"

"It's my job handsome," Was Garcia's reply.

"Well you do it exceptionally well," Morgan said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

"So does this mean you're done feeling guilty," Garcia asked after a couple of minutes.

"For now," Was his reply turning his attention back to the young couple inside the room.

Garcia smiled knowing that was the best answer she was going to get from him at the moment. Considering the man was programmed to feel guilty about things he couldn't control and even guiltier about the things that he could control.

"You know what this means don't you?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Garcia prodded.

"Mom's really going to be bugging me about grand-kids now," Morgan said. "You see according to her I was supposed to have kids before Des. It was supposed to be Sarah, me, and then her."

"Is this your way of saying you've changed your mind," Garcia asked referring to the time he'd told her he didn't want kids.

"I don't know," Morgan admitted, "I still have doubts about the kind of father I'd be and secondly no offense but look at Hotch he hardly gets to see his son."

Garcia shook her head as he listened he really seemed to believe he wouldn't be a great father. It was completely ludicrous if anything he'd be overprotective. "Do me a favor," Garcia said, "Look at that young woman in there and listen to me."

Morgan was about to interrupt and say something but something told him not to.

"Look at her, no offense to your father but he didn't raise her, you did." Garcia continued. "She wasn't even three when he died Derek. You're the one that's been there, that's protected her when she needed protection, that's comforted her when she needed comfort, and most importantly when she gets married you're the one that's going to be giving her away. I can't tell you how many times over the years I've listened to you talk about her and thought to myself that you sound more like a proud parent than you do a proud older brother."

"You really think so?" Morgan said once she was finished.

Turning Garcia took his face in her hands and said, "No I don't think, I the Goddess of All Knowing that I am, know so."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind," Morgan replied.

"Good now do me another favor, go in there and tell them good night. So I can take you back to the hotel and take care of you," Garcia ordered with a grin.

Morgan returned her grin and thought that despite how exhausted he was that that sounded pretty promising.

_**Less than an hour later…**_

Once they were inside their room for the night a very exhausted Morgan stripped down to his boxers before pulling Garcia, now dressed only in t-shirt of his onto the bed with him.

"Somebody's not as exhausted as I thought they were," Garcia said teasingly as Morgan wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"It's not my fault you always have this affect on me," Morgan argued as he trailed his lips up to a more sensitive spot right by her ear.

Garcia moaned softly as desire awakened throughout her body; he knew damn well that he had the same affect on her that she did on him. Shifting she rolled over so she faced him just in time to meet his lips in a kiss that was both tender and full of passion. Desire and need were overriding exhaustion now but neither one of them were complaining.

Lips continued to kiss as hands began to roam. Soon hands removed what little clothing they did have on and a few caresses later they moaned in harmony when he slipped inside of her.

Afterwards they drifted off to a blissful sleep in each others arms with her head resting on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. Happy Friday to all my lovely readers out there! This chapter has a bit of everyone in it as the rest of the team learns about Reid becoming a father.**

**Speaking of the baby I'm still debating some things. Boy or Girl? At the moment that's still undecided as are names. So I'm asking everyone what they think. Drop me a line if you have any suggestions.**

**Chapter 4: So Much for Keeping It a Secret**

_**Reid's hospital the next morning…**_

"So how's the cutest couple under the age of 30," Emily asked walking into the room with coffee in hand.

Des tried to smile in response but one whiff of coffee hit her like an avalanche and sent her reeling towards the bathroom. Ah, the joys of morning sickness. This had been her routine for almost a couple of weeks now; waking up and puking her guts about to about mid-afternoon. It was only then that she was able to eat something and have it stay down.

"Is she alright," Emily asked with concern as she watched the young woman practically run to the bathroom.

"She's fine," Reid answered.

Then it hit Emily. The coffee, Des running to the bathroom; it could only mean one thing. Des was pregnant.

Reid nodded yes to the question Emily was silently asking and watched as she left the room to get rid of the coffee.

When she returned she went directly into the bathroom and knelt down beside the younger woman. "Don't worry," Emily said, "I warned everyone to drink their coffee before they got here."

"So much for keeping this a secret for a while," Des said when the nausea finally let up a bit.

"Des we're profilers we would've figured it out eventually," Was Emily's response.

Des just nodded and let Emily help her slowly to her feet.

_**30 minutes later…**_

"Good morning," JJ greeted as she, Rossi, and Hotch strolled in together.

"Morning," Reid greeted without even looking at them; instead his eyes continued to watch Des with concern.

Hotch who had a cup of something in one hand and a bag in his other arm made his way over to Des and immediately noticed how pale she looked, "How are feeling?" He asked.

"Just dandy," Des answered with her infamous sarcasm before asking what he had in the bag.

"Hopefully an answer," Was his reply as he handed her the cup. "Its peppermint teas," He said before going onto explain that it was one of the only things that had helped Haley when she was pregnant.

Des nodded and took a small sip just as he had instructed.

Hotch then set the bag down before saying, "There are more tea bags in there as well as some other things that might help."

The rest of the team just watched and all thought to themselves that it appeared their boss had a soft spot for Morgan's little sister.

"Thank you," Des said hugging him a couple of sips later. The tea seemed to be helping for now.

Hotch just nodded after she pulled away. Turning his attention to Reid he said, "Good news the doctor says they're releasing you tomorrow."

Reid smiled in relief.

_**Meanwhile at Morgan and Garcia's hotel room…**_

"Good morning, sleepyhead," A freshly showered Garcia said who was just now waking up at 10am.

Morgan smiled and made his way over to her still naked, "Okay it's a good morning now," he murmured after kissing her senseless

Garcia shook her head before teasingly scolding him, "What did I tell you? You're supposed to do that before I get all squeaky clean."

Morgan grinned playfully before saying, "Sorry but I just happen to know how much you love getting dirty with me."

"Okay, you're right hot stuff but unfortunately we'll have to postpone that until later," Garcia admitted.

"You promise?" Morgan asked pretending to pout.

"Yes now get your sexy behind in the shower," Garcia ordered with a smile.

Morgan did just that but only after kissing her a couple of more time.

_**Reid's hospital room…**_

"What's wrong? Are you alright," Morgan asked noticing how pale his sister still appeared to be when he and Garcia finally arrived.

"I'm fine," Des said to her brother who was now standing right beside her.

"Are you sure," He asked not quiet buying her answer, "Because we are at a hospital, I'm sure they could have someone take a look at you."

"Morgan chill she's fine, morning sickness comes with the territory," Hotch spoke up. "Besides its better now than it was earlier."

"Yes it is thanks to your boss here." Des added.

Morgan nodded and turned his attention to Reid, "How we doing kid?"

"Surprisingly good, it doesn't hurt as bad as I expected it to and they're releasing me tomorrow," Was Reid's reply.

Emily who had been sitting next JJ the whole time smiled before leaning over and whispering to JJ, "God I'm going to feel bad for Garcia when she gets pregnant."

"Me too, he's going to hover over her worse than when she got shot" JJ whispered back in response, "Then again she might end up killing so maybe we should be worried more about him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. Sorry for the lack of updates over the weekend but I spent most of it doped up on cold medication. The good news is that I'm well and that I'm going to try and update this story as much as possible this week since my weekend looks pretty busy. And with that in mind enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Who's Taking Care of Who Here?**

_**Later that afternoon…**_

"So I've been thinking," Emily said around everyone was eating the lunch JJ and Rossi had gotten them.

"That's never good," Morgan quipped in between bites of his sandwich.

"Hey shut up," Des said throwing a chip at her brother. "I would actually like to hear what she has to say."

"Thank you," Emily said before launching into what she'd been planning to say, "So anyways I was thinking that since you nursed your brother back to health last year after his kidnapping and we all know you'll be taking care of Reid once we get back that it's only fair to keep the tradition going."

"You know she's talking about us right," Rossi remarked to Hotch who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah but we both know it's pointless to argue with her when she gets like this." Was Hotch's reply.

"As I was saying," Emily said once they turned their attention back to her, "Based on all the facts next year should be Rossi's turn and the year after that would be Hotch's."

"Okay I agree but only on one condition," Des said after thinking on it for a minute or two.

"Let me guess we have to make sure it's something new," Rossi said with a shake of his head.

"Exactly," Des agreed with a smile, "Exactly you can't get shot or kidnapped because we've already been there and done that."

"You know I've bee thinking as well," Reid spoke up letting them all know he wasn't asleep like they thought he'd been.

"About what?" Emily asked curiously.

"Ways to ensure that, for the sake of the team's sanity, you get enough sleep so you don't have the time to come with these ridiculous ideas you have," Reid answered with a straight face.

Everyone couldn't help but burst out in laughter and that light hearted mood continued way into the evening when they all decided to leave the young couple alone.

_**The next day…**_

As promised Reid was released around noon with strict instructions to take it easy for at least a couple of weeks. Shortly after his release they all piled onto the jet and flew back to Quantico.

_**Reid's apartment later that afternoon…**_

"Do you guys need anything?" Garcia asked once she and Morgan helped get Reid settled in on his couch.

"Nope I've got everything covered," Des said as she gave each of them a hug, "You two go home and enjoy yourselves."

"Alright call if you need anything," Morgan said as he and Garcia headed out the door.

Once they were gone Des turned to the couch where Reid lay with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's going on in that head of yours," Des asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch beside him.

"I'm thinking I should be taking care of you not the other way around," Reid answered.

Des just shook her head before responding, "First off theirs nothing wrong with me; I'm just pregnant. And second off you lost your privileges of taking care of me when you got shot."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him before whispering, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Des quipped resting her forehead against his.

"I told your brother I couldn't die now, that I had too much to live for," Reid said after a few minutes.

"I'm glad you fell that way because I'd be pretty lost without you," Des admitted.

"No you wouldn't," "Reid argued, "You're too strong you'd be fine in time."

Des couldn't help but smile at that. He had such blind faith in her even more so than her brother.

"Sometimes this doesn't seem real you know," Reid said as he caressed her cheek, ""You, me, being in love, about to have a baby. Sometimes I think it's all a dream because I can't believe I'm this happy."

"The fact that it is real though makes it better than any dream though doesn't it?" Des replied covering his hand with hers.

_**One week later…**_

Reid was feeling much better now, the pain in his abdomen had lessened to a dull throb and he was no longer dizzy and weak form the blood less. Nonetheless Des had refused to let him accompany her to her doctor's appointment today. She'd told him that Garcia was going with her and it wasn't a very important appointment anyway.

Reid had tried to argue with her before accepting that it was pointless and finally he agreed. However that didn't change the fact that he was bored and sick of his apartment. Maybe he should let her do all that redecorating she'd been talking about after all.

So it was with in mind that he gave Emily a call not long after Des and Garcia had left. For what he had in mind she was the safest bet to call. JJ, well she'd just blab to Garcia and then well then everyone would know.

"Hey what's up?" Emily greeted when her phone rang.

"I'm bored and I need a favor," Reid answered.

"Alright what do you need?" Emily asked after agreeing to see if Hotch would let her go early.

"Don't tell anyone but him," Reid said first.

"Okay I won't now spill," Emily said as she let herself into Hotch's office.

"I want to uh… I want to ask Des to marry me?" Reid finally admitted.

Emily couldn't help but smile as Hotch looked at her and silently asked what was going on.

"So you need my help finding ring am I right?" Emily said.

"Yeah so can you help me out?" Reid replied.

"Sure," Emily said before hanging up.

"Reid needs me," Emily offered in explanation to Hotch who was still looking at her curiously.

"Where's Des?" Hotch asked.

"At a doctor's appointment and besides she can't help him with this." Emily answered.

Hotch just nodded and almost smiled because he thought he had an idea what this was about.

_**2 hours later…**_

Emily couldn't help but smile as she helped Reid shop for a ring. He was so nervous yet at the same time so determined to find the right one.

"Reid you're starting to look tired," She observed as they left the fourth store.

"I am, but one more store please," Reid said sounding like a little kid.

"Alright but then I'm taking you home before Des starts to worry," Emily agreed as they got in the car and headed to the next store.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"That's it, this is the one," Reid said excitedly after they'd looked at a few rings already.

"It's beautiful," Emily said as she took a closer look at the ring Reid was so excited about. And the antique art deco style ring was truly that. With a center princess cut one carat diamond set in a 14kwhite gold band it wasn't too much but at the same time had just enough sparkle.

Emily then watched with a smile as Reid paid for the ring he'd deemed the one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for such a lovely response to the last chapter. I wasn't expecting it considering it was just filler leading up to this chapter here. Anyways as we saw in the last chapter Reid bought the ring. Well in this chapter we jump ahead about three weeks as the Morgan family gathers in Chicago to celebrate Fran's birthday. However as you will see she's not the only one in for a surprise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday!**

_**Three weeks later Morgan family home Chicago…**_

"Happy birthday, Mom," Morgan said as he walked into the kitchen.

Des, Reid, Garcia, and he had all arrived late last night just in time for the party that would be taking place today for his mother.

"Thank you baby," Fran said with a smile as her son pulled her into a hug.

When he let her go she commented on all of the presents she'd seen in the front room this morning, "You guys are spoiling me this year."

"That's because you deserve it," Garcia said entering and pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Especially for putting up with this son of yours all these years."

"Hey I take offense to that," Morgan piped up shooting Garcia a fake glare.

"You always take offense to the truth," His older sister Sarah said making her presence known. She then turned to her mom and said, "Michael's bringing the kids later."

"How are the little darlings," Garcia asked with a smile.

"Anything but darling," Sarah answered, "Derek junior nearly got kicked out of preschool this week because he shoved a boy out of his chair after he pulled Rebecca's hair."

"Hey that is nothing like me I would've punched the kid," Morgan argued giving Sarah a squeeze as he hugged her.

"I know at least we can be thankful he didn't do that," Sarah agreed as she hugged her brother back.

When she pulled away she asked, "So where are the lovebirds at this morning?"

"Still asleep," Garcia answered as she watched the interactions between Morgan and his family.

"Not anymore," Des said as she entered the kitchen and for the first time in weeks a wave of nausea didn't get her.

"Good because I was going to wake you up if you were," Sarah teased.

Reid just remained silent as everyone sat down to breakfast. He was nervous to put it mildly for what he had planned for today.

_**Mid-afternoon…**_

Around 3pm Michael, Sarah's husband, arrived with the twins and even more presents; Garcia and Sarah meanwhile had banished Fran from the kitchen and were in there getting started on dinner.

"Uncle Derek," The two four year olds nearly shouted as they ran at Morgan.

"What brats," Morgan asked affectionately as he swooped them both up at the same time.

They both then launched into their version of what Sarah had already told him earlier.

"I know," Morgan said when they were finished, "Your mom tried to blame it on me."

"That's silly," Rebecca said smiling at her uncle adoringly.

"That's what I told her," Morgan said with a grin.

He then set the two down and watched them scramble over to their grandmother.

_**Later that evening…**_

Dinner had long been finished and they were now all watching Fran open up all of her presents.

Reid continued to sit quietly next to Des with one hand in hers and the other holding onto the ring in his pocket. All of this a sad attempt to hide how nervous he was really feeling.

"Spence and I have an announcement," Des said once her mom had finished opening her last present.

"What is it dear?" Fran prodded turning her attention to her youngest.

"I'm pregnant," Des then said beaming the whole time.

Everyone smiled collectively at the news; even Morgan and Garcia despite the fact that they already knew.

"You already knew didn't you," Sarah accused her brother noting he'd seen rather unsurprised by the news.

"Hey the kid told me after he got shot and by the time he was healed I'd gotten used to the idea," Morgan replied.

If they all thought that's how the evening was going to end then they were all wrong. Hell even Morgan was shocked by what happened next.

As soon as everyone finished congratulating Reid took a deep breath before saying, "Des."

"What?" Des asked turning to face the man she loved.

"You know I love you right," Reid began.

Des nodded in response.

"Good because I want to make it clear that that's why I'm doing this," He said before lowering himself to one knee.

"Oh my God," Morgan heard both Sarah and Garcia mutter form either side of him.

Des gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're amazing," Reid continued as he looked up at her, "I've told you so many times that this, you and I, it all feels like a dream. Well the truth is I'm tired of that I want it to be real and what better way to make it real than spending the rest of my life with you."

"Spence," Des practically whispered in shock.

"Shh," Reid said before finishing what he'd set out to do, "Desiree Michelle Morgan will you do me the honor of making this real, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Des said as soon as he was finished and then she watched as he slipped the ring on her finger with a smile.

As the newly engaged couple embraced Garcia turned and whispered to Morgan, "How could you not tell me this."

"Well I didn't exactly know," Morgan whispered back in his defense, "He asked for my blessing while we were in the ambulance.

Garcia smiled, "See even Reid knows your more than her brother.

Morgan nodded, "I told the kid he had my blessing as long as he wasn't rushing into it because of the baby.

"And now you definitely know that he wasn't," Sarah added.

Exactly Morgan said before he walked over to the young couple.

The first thing he did was shake Reid's hand before giving him a brotherly hug, Next he pulled Des into his arms as she continued to just stare at the ring. "You did it," He whispered to her, "You found yourself a good guy."

"I know," She whispered back, "He's the best."

Meanwhile Reid was currently wrapped in a hug by Garcia, "Look at you Spence, all grown up. In love, about to be a husband and a father."

"I know scary isn't it?" Was Reid's reply.

"No not scary, it's absolutely wonderful," Garcia argued, "I'm so happy for you, you deserve it more than anyone angel.

For the rest of the evening everyone chatted in the afterglow of all the happiness that had token place today. The women discussed the wedding and the baby and well the men for the most part just watched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: So yeah Des and Reid are now engaged, great isn't it? And now that we have that taken care of were moving onto to some other things in the story. Things like where Morgan and Garcia's relationship might be headed, whether or not the baby is a boy or girl, and just for good measure I'll be throwing in a case as well. All of this will lead us to the next two big events in the story, which are of course Des and Reid's wedding and then the birth of Des and Reid's baby. So I hope you all continue enjoy the story because there's still plenty left.**

**Chapter 7: Congratulations!**

_**Two days later BAU Headquarters…**_

Emily was already at her desk awaiting Reid's arrival. She was more than anxious to find out how things in Chicago had gone.

"Good morning," She heard Reid say as he strolled in and sat down at his desk.

"Morning," Emily greeted back before coming over and sitting on the edge of his desk, "So come on tell me,"

"I didn't screw it up," Reid said figuring that would clue her in.

"Didn't screw what up?" JJ asked as she made her way over to the both of them.

"Reid here," Emily answered, "Asked Des to marry him in Chicago this weekend."

"Wow, congratulations," JJ said as she moved to give Reid a hug.

"Thanks," Reid replied, "Emily here was a great help."

Emily shook her head before saying, "Hey all I did was look at five million different rings with you."

"So that's what he needed you for," Hotch said as he and Rossi joined the group at Reid's desk. The only two that were missing were Morgan and Garcia, who had a habit of running a little late now that they were together.

Both Hotch and Rossi offered their congratulations before Morgan and Garcia finally arrived.

Garcia spoke first, "Isn't wonderful. You just had to be there it was like one of those proposals you read about or see in a movie."

Morgan rolled his eyes at Garcia she'd been gushing over the proposal for the past two days now and he was starting to think that she was happier about than Des and Reid actually were. It was either that or she was trying to tell him something.

"Okay that's it," JJ ordered, "We're all going out tonight to celebrate and I expect full details then."

_**Later that evening…**_

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked as they got in the car and headed to meet everyone for dinner.

"Nothing I'm fine," Morgan answered way too quickly.

"Sure," Garcia replied, "That's why you've been subdued and quiet all day."

"Look baby girl I've just got some things on my mind and I don't wan to ruin the evening by talking about them," Morgan said hoping to reassure them a bit.

"Alright sugar," Was Garcia's response, "Just promise me you won't spend the whole night brooding."

"I'll try," Was Morgan's reply as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

_**Inside the restaurant…**_

"Alright show me the ring," JJ said once everyone was seated.

Des smiled as she held out her left hand for JJ to see.

"It's gorgeous," JJ praised as she gazed at the antique looking ring.

"I know his exquisite taste is one of his many wonderful qualities," Des said in agreement.

JJ just grinned as the waitress set everyone's drinks down. "Alright spill I want to know everything."

Smiling Des began to describe the proposal from beginning to end.

And even though Morgan had promised not to brood he found himself becoming more and more subdued as Garcia added her own dramatic embellishments to Des's retelling of what had transpired.

When the two of them were finished JJ looked over at Reid and said, "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I'm not," Reid replied, "I just happen to be very much in love."

Des smiled leaned over to kiss him, "So do I," She whispered when she pulled away.

"Okay cut it out you two," Hotch ordered with a smile on his face.

"Fine," Des agreed with a half-hearted pout.

They all continued to chat until about 9:30pm when Des began to tire. With that everyone said their goodbyes and left.

_**Morgan's Apartment…**_

As soon as Morgan and Garcia arrived at his apartment she turned and shot him a glare.

"What," He asked a little confused by the fact that she was glaring at him.

"You didn't keep your promise," Garcia answered as if it were obvious, "You were an unsociable brood the whole evening.

"I know I just like I said have a lot on my mind," Morgan admitted as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah and I can't help if you won't tell me what the hell is bothering you," Garcia said in frustration.

"That's the thing baby girl, I'm not sure you can help me," Morgan said softly.

"So instead of letting me try your pulling away," Garcia remarked, "We've always told each other everything, what's different now."

Morgan shook his head he didn't want to get into this right now but it was obvious she wasn't going to let it go, "What's different is were not just friends anymore and although I'm happy about that I'm starting to panic and pull the usual bullshit I pull once a relationship reaches a certain point."

"And what point would that be? I thought we agreed when we started this that nothing was going to change between us except for the amazing sex that's now in the mix," Garcia asked in her typical fashion.

"Yeah I know but I've watched you these past few days," Morgan said, "You want what Des and Reid have and I on the other hand I'm still unsure about marriage and kids."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he left the room and headed towards the bedroom; leaving Garcia standing there shaking her head. Why did she have to go and fall for the most stubborn man on the planet?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. So in honor of the new episode tonight and because I'm a good ways ahead in this story I figured I'd go ahead and post another chapter. In it Morgan gets the reality check he needs when he goes to see the therapist that helped him deal with the nightmares he was having after the kidnapping. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: A Little Bit of Clarity**

_**After work the next day…**_

__"Long time no see, Agent Morgan," Dr. James greeted as Morgan walked into her office.

Morgan nodded at the therapist Hotch had ordered him to start seeing months ago. To his surprise the older woman had been a big help and that's why he still saw her on occasion. Like say when a case got to him or the nightmares started up again. To day though he was here for a different reason.

"What can I help you with," Dr. James asked as he sat down and stared straight ahead.

"I need you to stop me form being stupid," Morgan explained, "I'm on the verge of screwing things up with Penelope."

"Coming to me for relationship advice, that's a first," Dr. James remarked before asking, "So how exactly are you about to screw things up?"

"Well lets see I guess it all started about a month ago," Morgan began as he went onto explain the shooting, feeling guilty, finding out about the baby, and Reid proposing.

Dr. James smiled as she listened intently he'd had quite an eventful few weeks. When he was finished she said, "And let me guess you think Penelope wants all of that as well."

Morgan nodded, "More importantly she deserves all of that."

"And you've been telling yourself for years that you don't want either marriage or kids," Dr. James inferred.

"Pretty much," Morgan agreed.

"The only problem is now you wan those things and that's why you're really panicking," Dr. James added.

Morgan looked at her for a minute before it hit him that she was right.

"You want to know why you all of the sudden want those things," He heard her ask.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because your job of raising Des is over," She answered bluntly, "She's about to be a mother which means its now her turn to take of someone. Plus she's getting married so she'll have someone else to take care of her now."

Morgan just listened as she continued, "You've told me from the beginning that Penelope was the one you wanted to settle down with. However because you thought subconsciously that Des still needed you, you pushed those thoughts aside."

And now there smacking me in the face aren't they?" Morgan said.

"Yep and instead of being happy and letting it happen you're panicking," Dr. James explained.

Morgan nodded his head and thanked her as he stood up to leave.

"Hold on," She said stopping him in his tracks, "A word of advice before you go."

"Alright lay it on me," Morgan said with a smirk.

"Talk to her," Dr. James said, "You've always told me you can talk to her about anything, so do it. The only way you're going to screw things up with her is I you stop talking to her."

_**Morgan's apartment…**_

___"Okay what's wrong?" Garcia heard Des ask immediately after she answered the phone._

"Why do ask, sweetie," Was Garcia's quick reply.

_"Because Spence told me my brother was a broody jack ass at work all day so you two must me fighting," Des answered_.

"I doubt he said those exact words," Garcia quipped with a smile.

_"Okay you're right that's just my take on what he told me. But the question remains what's wrong," Des admitted._

"I'm not sure, since your brother isn't exactly telling me what the problem is," Garcia finally answered.

_"That's it I need to slap that brother of mine don't I?" Des replied._

"No what you need to do is plan your wedding and pick out baby names," Garcia argued, "I can handle your brother."

_"Alright feel free slap him though because sometimes he needs it," Des agreed before hanging up._

_**A few minutes later…**_

__Not long after Des hung up Garcia looked up to see Morgan finally walk through the door. "Who the flowers for handsome," Garcia greeted noticing the pink tulips in his hand.

"For you gorgeous," Morgan answered as he made his way over to her.

"Why thank you, what's the occasion," Garcia replied as she took the flowers from him. Once again he was making it impossible for her to stay mad at him.

"Well I'd like to say I don't need a reason, baby girl," Morgan said before going onto say, "But the truth is they're my way of apologizing for being such an ass yesterday."

Garcia looked at the flowers before looking back at him and saying, "Derek you know I forgive you, but you need to understand something."

"What's that," He asked sitting down next to her.

Garcia took a deep breath before answering, "I won't lie nothing would make me happier than being you're wife and having your baby. More importantly though I love you so if this is all there ever is between us that's fine because just being with you makes me happy."

Morgan sighed and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips before saying anything, "I went to see Dr. James today and she made me realize something."

"And what would that be," Garcia rather impatiently.

"That the reason I'd started panicking wasn't because I didn't want those things but because I do want them," Morgan answered.

"Do mean it, you aren't just saying that because of me right," Was Garcia's response.

He nodded, "Yeah I guess was so happy that you'd finally decided to give us a chance that I forgot I've wanted it all with you form the beginning."

Garcia just smiled before leaning in to kiss him. When she finally pulled away she teased him by saying, "Now silly there wasn't any reason to panic now was there. All you needed to do was talk to me."

"Yeah I know, but you know me I have to learn things the hard way," Morgan said in agreement.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you have an all knowing goddess like me to teach you all the thing you still need to learn isn't it," Garcia quipped back in response.

"Yes it is," Morgan said before capturing her lips with his once more.

Unfortunately before they could get to carried away Morgan's cell rang.

"What," he literally growled out in greeting.

"Sorry to interrupt," JJ said," But we've got a case. Wheels up in an hour."

"Alright," Morgan said before hanging up.

"New case," Garcia asked once he'd hung up.

Morgan nodded, "We'll call you in the morning when we know more."

"Alright, tell Reid not to worry I'll go with Des to her doctor's appointment," Garcia replied.

"Will do," Morgan said kissing her once again before grabbing his ready bag and heading out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. So last night's episode was great wasn't it? Anyways this chapter is mostly the team as they go off to work their next case but there is a little of Morgan/Garcia flirty phone banter thrown in as well because I just can't resist it, it just might be my drug of choice.**

**Chapter 9: Let's Get This Guy**

_**30 minutes later…**_

"At this rate I won't make a single one of Des's doctor appointments," Morgan heard Reid say as he climbed on to the jet.

Hotch nodded remembering just how many of Haley's he had missed, "I think I made it to about only one before she went into labor."

"Dude I don't think you're helping," Morgan commented as he sat down.

Emily laughed before saying, "Someone's in a much better mood."

"Yes I am and we're leaving t at that," Morgan agreed before turning to Reid and saying, "Speaking of Des I'm supposed to tell you not to worry."

"I know Garcia's more than happy to go, but that still doesn't change the fact that .I'd really like to be there," Reid replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to have JJ send out a memo to all possible unsubs," Emily teased as JJ handed them each a copy of the latest case.

"So this whack job's going around abducting pregnant women," Morgan said after quickly perusing the file.

Based on his first comment it was clear to everyone else that he'd missed the fact that they were on their way back to Wisconsin for the first time since he'd been kidnapped.

JJ nodded at Morgan before going onto explain, "So far eight women have been abducted and the bodies of seven have been found approximately a week after they went missing."

"What about the eight woman," Rossi asked when JJ was done.

"That's the good news. She was taken about five days ago, but somehow escaped and walked into a Milwaukee hospital today," JJ answered.

Rossi nodded and the team continued to discuss the case for the rest of the flight.

_**Milwaukee, Wisconsin two hours later…**_

As soon as they landed the team headed directly to the hotel they'd be staying at while in town. JJ had already called ahead to the local police and been told that they could wait until morning to get started.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked once he and Morgan were in their hotel room.

"I'm fine kid," Morgan said in an attempt to reassure him, "I just really hate this goddamn state."

"With good reason," Reid remarked.

"What about you?" Morgan then asked a moment later, "I'm not the only one this case is getting to."

"You're right I already hate this unsub and we don't even know who he is yet," Was Reid's reply.

"That's why were getting this scum bag quickly so we can all get back to the good things in our lives," Morgan said rather confidently.

Reid just nodded as he and Morgan continued to talk because both knew they wouldn't be able to sleep well that night.

_**Later the next morning…**_

_"So how'd you sleep handsome," Garcia said in Morgan ear as he drove JJ, Reid, Hotch and himself to the police station._

"Well to be honest I didn't even try gorgeous," Morgan admitted as everyone in the SUV rolled their eyes.

_"Well if that's the case you should've called me. I would've entertained you," Garcia quickly quipped._

"And I would've enjoyed it just as I have every other time," Morgan admitted, "So believe me, baby girl, when I say I'll definitely give you a call tonight."

"Make them stop," Morgan heard JJ complain as he and Garcia continued their usual banter.

_"I'll be waiting sugar," Garcia said before hanging up just as they arrived at the police station._

_**Later that day…**_

"How'd the appointment go?' Reid asked immediately after Des said hello.

_"I've been ordered to start putting on weight now that the morning sickness is gone," Des answered._

"That will be good for the both of you," Reid replied.

_"Believe I know it's just gaining 35 lbs sounds like an awful lot," Des said._

"It's not besides you're a bit underweight for your height anyways," Reid argued.

_"That's what she said and it doesn't help that actually lost weight instead of gaining," Des replied._

"Again that's normal and besides you only need to gain about a pound or two a week to meet that goal," Reid reassured.

_"Thank you again my math genius," Des teased._

"Your welcome, now go do what the doctor said and eat," Reid ordered with a smile.

_"I will my Prince," Des said telling him she loved him before hanging up._

*****************

"So everything's okay," Morgan asked a few minutes later when Reid and he walked into the hotel's restaurant where they were meeting everyone else for a late supper.

"She's just a little freaked out by all the weight the doctor wants her to gain before the baby's due," Reid answered.

"That's because she's never weighed more than a 105lbs in her life," Morgan remarked as they approached the table where the rest of the team was already at.

'I knew there was a reason I wanted to slap her," Emily said as they sat down.

Reid gave her a look before picking up a menu.

"Don't worry," Hotch said to Reid, "Haley actually lost weight in her first trimester as well."

Reid nodded thanks before turning his attention back to the menu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. This chapter should have been up earlier but I didn't quiet get around to getting it typed up. Anyways I'm going to try and post in the morning tomorrow but if I don't get around to it then this story probably won't be updated over the weekend because I've got another busy weekend ahead of me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Man Am I Glad That's Over**

_**Later that night…**_

"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted as he stepped out on to the hotel room's balcony so he wouldn't wake Reid up.

_"I was beginning to think you weren't going to call," Garcia teased._

"Yeah well we went back to the station for a bit after dinner," Morgan explained.

_"Should have figured as much considering you all want to get this unsub really badly," Was Garcia's response._

"Yeah well I can't lie there the sooner I get to leave this place the better," Morgan admitted.

_"And the sooner we can finish what we started my handsome hunk," Garcia added._

"Believe I'd like nothing better than that," Morgan said.

_Garcia couldn't help but smile to herself before she said, "You know I fell asleep lat night dreaming of what we'd doing if your phone rang hadn't rang."_

"Oh yeah how was the dream gorgeous," Morgan asked smoothly.

_"It was good but not as good as the real thing my chocolate Adonis," Garcia admitted purposely leaving out all of the details._

"Yeah well it takes a goddess like your self to bring out the best in me," Morgan said with a grin.

_"Yes and I take great pride in that fact," Garcia quipped right back._

"As you should, so what do you say, you want to play?" Morgan asked.

_"I'm always game sugar, after all if I remember correctly I told you once this was one of my specialties," Garcia answered without hesitation._

Morgan just grinned to him self before the game did indeed begin.

_**The next morning…**_

"Morgan wake up," Reid called out as he stepped out onto the balcony and saw Morgan dosing with a grin and his phone still held up to his ear.

"What," Morgan said as he jumped awake and noticed it was now morning.

"They found another body about two hours from here," Reid informed him as Morgan followed him inside, "This one's only been missing two days so he isn't holding them as long now."

Minutes later he was dressed and off with Rossi and Emily to where they found the latest body.

More than a week passed and three more women were killed total before they finally caught the unsub.

It turned out that Thomas Jones had gone on a killing spree to deal with the grief of his girlfriend killing herself when she was about five months pregnant. The whole team had been flabbergasted by how justified he thought he was in doing what he did.

The only possible good thing that came out of the situation was that one woman had survived and it was with that in mind that the team made their way back to Quantico.

_**Morgan's apartment…**_

Garcia smiled to herself in the kitchen upon hearing the front door open. After 10 days her dark knight was finally returning home and with that thought she literally ran to greet him.

"Man am I glad that's over with," Morgan whispered as he felt himself be wrapped up in Garcia's embrace.

"Me too," Garcia whispered in his ear," It's been way too lonely here without you, handsome."

"I missed you too, baby girl," Morgan whispered back before pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"It definitely appears that way," Garcia remarked as she tried to back the desire to moan at the feel of the lips on her skin.

She then felt him grin against her before he lifted up off the ground.

"Derek," She asked teasingly as he began to move towards the bedroom, "What do think you're doing?"

"Just finishing what we started days ago," Morgan replied before capturing her mouth with his.

They didn't stop kissing until they were inside the bedroom and then it was only so they could quickly rid themselves of all clothing. Eyes dark with pleasure stared at one another before they once again embraced, both moaning at the sensation of skin against skin. Then their passion erupted with a single kiss before he lay her down on the bed and entered her.

Afterwards she lay in his arms tracing an invisible pattern on his chest with her fingertips when she heard him say, "You know I just had a crazy idea."

"Oh like how e could possibly top what we just did," Garcia asked teasingly, "Because that might be hard."

"That wasn't exactly it but we can always try if that's what you want," Morgan remarked.

"Then what is this idea of yours," Garcia asked now curious.

"Do you remember what I said about wanting marriage and kids with you," Morgan began.

"Of course it made me very happy," Garcia answered with a grin before urging his to continue.

"Well I think we should do it, we should go get married," Morgan finished.

Garcia lifted her head off of his shoulder before saying, "You mean like now, like right away."

"Yeah we love each other, right? So why wait," Was Morgan's reply.

"Umm you realize were dead if we do this right?" Garcia argued half-heartedly.

"We might be but I don't care, so what do say to calling in tomorrow and getting married," Morgan replied.

Still not quite believing what was going on Garcia's only response was to ask, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," Was Morgan's response before he went onto say they'd never been conventional so why should they start now. "If you want we'll do something more formal later on, but for right now all I want to do is marry you."

It was hard to resist him when he put it that way So Garcia gave in and said yes before kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. I meant to find the time to post this over the weekend but that just didn't happen anyways here's the next chapter picking right up where we left off with Morgan and Garcia deciding to elope. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: I Can't Believe It!**

_**The next morning BAU Headquarters…**_

"So it appears that both Morgan and Garcia are playing hooky today," JJ informed both Emily and Reid as she walked over to them.

Reid didn't really respond because unlike the two of them he didn't really care. Therefore as the two women tried to figure out why Morgan and Garcia weren't at work he just continued reading.

"Weren't they fighting before we left? Maybe they're still working things out," Reid heard Emily say.

""Yeah but Morgan was all cheerful when we left so I though they already had," JJ argued.

"Okay you're right and that means I probably don't want to know what they're doing," Emily finally agreed.

JJ gave a nod before heading back to her office.

_**Later that morning…**_

Unbeknownst to everyone Morgan and Garcia weren't at home still in bed like they assumed; instead they been up and busy going through with plans to get married. By eleven o'clock they'd purchased both rings and the marriage license. Basically all they had left to do now was head to the courthouse and go through with the actual ceremony.

"You ready to do this," Morgan asked when they came to a stop outside the courthouse.

Garcia just nodded because her happiness had currently rendered her speechless.

Morgan smiled as they walked into the courthouse where Judge Hastings was waiting for them. "He's an old friend of mine," Garcia had said earlier this morning when she'd made the phone call, "I know he'll do it without asking too many questions.

"It's good to see you, Penelope," The judge said minutes later when they were in his chambers.

"You too, Charles," Morgan heard Garcia say as she hugged the man that had agreed to marry them. She then proceeded to introduce the two men by saying, "This is Derek and Derek this is and old friend of my mom's."

"Thank you or doing this on such short notice, Your honor," Morgan said as he and Judge Hastings shook hands.

"No problem, I'd do anything for this one here," Was the Judge's reply.

He then cleared his throat before saying, "Alright are you two ready to get this over with.

They both nodded in response and then the brief ceremony began.

"Do you Penelope Marie Garcia; take Derek William Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health till death do you part," The judge asked when it came time for the vows.

"I do," Garcia quickly said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you Derek William Morgan…" The judge continued.

"I do," Morgan said just as quickly his gaze never wavering for Garcia's.

Next came the rings and after they were placed on each other's fingers the ceremony reached it end with the judge saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as he said that Morgan cupped Garcia's face in his hands and wiped away a few tears before lowering his mouth to hers.

Garcia blushed when the judge cleared his throat a minute or two later, apparently they'd gotten a little carried away.

The judge then congratulated them as he walked out with the newlyweds.

"Did we really just do that,' Garcia asked once they were outside.

"Yeah we did, Mrs. Morgan,' Morgan said as he pulled her into his arms.

Garcia smiled against his chest before saying, "I like the sound of that."

"Good because I love it," Morgan said as they preceded the rest of the way to the car arm in arm.

_**Meanwhile back at BA Headquarters…**_

"Where's my brother at," Emily heard Des say and looked up to see the young woman standing there with lunch.

"He decided not to come in today," Reid answered as he walked over and took the food from her.

Well I guess that means there's more for the rest of you," Des said reaching into the bag just as JJ, Hotch, and Rossi made their way over.

As Des passed put food to them all she learned that Garcia hadn't shown up as well and what she said next had Reid blushing and everyone else nearly choking with laughter, "Oh yeah looks like I need to have a talk with those two, after all I least let my prince out of bed long enough to go to work."

JJ was the first to recover and say, "Des that's way too much information."

"Your welcome," Des said with a grin before they all continued eating the lunch she'd brought in for them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Morgan spent the rest of the afternoon driving his now wife all over DC and he had to admit playing tourist with her was a blast. The day came to a close with a little dinner and dancing; as well as, a promise to take her on a real honeymoon later on. For now though she said she was content returning to their apartment as his wife and with that in mind they headed home.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Morgan," Morgan said with a smile when they arrived at the door to the apartment.

Garcia just beamed right back as he quickly unlocked the door and then swept her up in his arms so that he could carry her over the threshold. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him as they then made their way inside.

"And just where have you two been," The then heard a voice say.

Quickly pulling apart they both turned to see Des and Reid sitting on the couch.

"Sorry I managed to convince JJ and Emily to stay away but she's a different story," Reid spoke up.

Morgan nodded as he slowly lowered her to the ground; once her feet were on the ground she gave Morgan a look that said "we might as well tell them."

"We had to take care of something," Morgan said finally answering Des's question.

"And that would be," Des prodded.

Garcia then spoke for the first time and said, "Sweetie, your brother and I got married today."

"What," Des exclaimed "You did what? Without me or mom there to see it. You are so dead."

"Des chill we're going to do something more formal later on down the road," Morgan said.

Des nodded and smiled before saying, "Okay I guess I should congratulate you then."

"Thank you," Morgan said as he hugged his sister.

Once both Reid and Des congratulated them they quickly headed out the door and left the newlyweds alone.

"Can't you jut imagine what everyone else's reaction is going to be," Garcia remarked once they were alone.

Morgan nodded work was going to e very interesting tomorrow to say the least.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. I'm really glad you guys loved Morgan and Garcia getting married and this chapter contains more reactions to that news. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: News Sure Travels Fast**

_**Two hours later…**_

The day's events had left his wife in a sappy romantic mood and that's why not longer Reid and Des had left she'd suggested they watch a movie. Morgan hadn't complained despite the fact that he knew with the mood she was in they'd be watching nothing but chick flicks; although that might have something to with the fact that a sappy Garcia loved to snuggle with him.

The movie was about halfway over when the phone rang. He was pretty sure he knew who it was as he reached over to pick it up. It was either his mother or Sarah because he knew the first thing Des had done after she and Reid had left was make some phone calls.

_"Derek William Morgan how could you," He hears his mother say before he gets the chance to say hello._

"Mom," Morgan tried to say as Garcia watched the scene with a smile.

_"Don't. I have to find out from Des that my only son decides to get married without me there to see it," His mom continued cutting off whatever he'd been about to say._

"Mom," He tried again as Garcia squeezed his hand sympathetically.

_"I'm not finished, young man," His mom said cutting him once again, "Just when I start to believe you weren't going to get married in my lifetime you go and do it behind my back."_

"Mom I'm sorry," Morgan said when she was finally finished.

_"Sorry, that's all you have to say," His mom began._

He knew he might regret it later but this time Morgan cut his mom off by saying, "I just didn't want to wait alright, Mom. When I realized how much I wanted to marry her that's all that mattered. And if it helps were going to do something more formal later on, okay."

_Despite how upset she was Fran couldn't help but smile at his words. He was just like his father, "Okay, but I'm not waiting forever to see it so get busy planning that ceremony_."

"We will, I promise," Morgan said glad that his mother was appeased for the moment.

_"Good boy," Fran said, "Now let me to talk to my daughter-in-law."_

Morgan smiled as he handed the phone to Garcia and then watched as the two women talked for a few minutes.

"I should've known," he said to Garcia not long after she hung up.

"I'm actually surprised it took about three hours before you got the phone call," Was Garcia's reply.

He nodded and then the phone rang again, "That's Sarah," He mouthed as he answered it.

_"So little bro I hear hell's frozen over and the world as know it is coming to end," Morgan heard his older sister say._

Morgan shook his head, "I know it's a shock that I got married but trust it's not the end of the world."

_"Is this coming from the same guy that told me at my own wedding he wasn't ever doing this," Sarah asked. _

"Yeah, but that was before Penelope cast her spell on me," Morgan answered.

_"I know," His sister agreed, "Remind to thank her the next time I see her."_

"I will and thanks for not freaking out like Mom and Des," Morgan replied.

_"Your welcome but we all know I've always been the reasonable one," Sarah said, "Besides I'm too happy for you to be upset at all."_

"Glad to hear it," Morgan said before hanging up a couple of minutes later.

"That one went much better didn't it," Garcia asked when him once he set the phone down.

Morgan nodded before saying, "Now what do say to calling it a night."

"Sounds good to me darling," Garcia got out before he kissed her and helped her to her feet.

_**The next morning…**_

"There's something different about you," Emily observed as she walked over to her desk and noted that both Morgan and Garcia were already here.

"Oh, maybe it's just that I'm in a good mood," Morgan replied.

"No it's more than that although it's fairly obvious something's made you happy," Emily argued.

Morgan just grinned before saying, "Maybe this will clue you in." He then held up his left hand which now had a ring on it.

"Morgan, Oh my God! You didn't," Emily exclaimed when her eyes landed on the ring.

Morgan nodded again before saying, "We did, we eloped yesterday."

Emily smiled and hugged him tightly before she muttered, "Damn it I sound really girly right now."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Morgan reassured.

"So was this planned or did you do it on a whim," Emily asked after she pulled away.

"Both," Morgan answered before they both then heard a loud shriek of joy coming from Garcia's office.

"Well it looks like JJ knows now," Emily quipped.

Morgan nodded as the two blondes excitedly made their way towards them.

"So wait you guys just decided to get married out of the blue," JJ asked.

"No not exactly," Garcia answered, "I could've waited, but hot stuff here pointed out that we aren't exactly the most conventional couple. "

"Well he has a point but I still can't believe it. I had your wedding all planned out. I was the maid of honor, Reid was the best man..."

"Jayje, do you even know how disturbing that sounds," Emily interrupted as JJ continued to rattle on.

"What?" JJ paused.

"You had their wedding planned, you're supposed to fantasize about your own wedding not someone else's," Emily explained.

"Don't worry I've planned my own as well," JJ quipped.

Their powwow was interrupted by Rossi who stepped out his office and asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Morgan and Garcia got married yesterday," JJ answered with a big smile.

"Oh," Was all Rossi said as he made his way over to them. he then gave a quick nod of congratulations to Morgan before turning and giving Garcia a small hug. "See I told you guys would make it work," He whispered to her before pulling away.

"Thank you," Garcia whispered back before he pulled away.

Hotch had walked over by this point to and proceeded to congratulate them as well before they all got to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews as well as all the alerts and what not. First off Happy Wednesday because as always I'm looking forward to the new episode tonight. Second off in order to move the story along like I wanted this chapter jumps ahead a month or so in time. Therefore Des is now 4 ½ months pregnant. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: They Were Right.**

_**One month later…**_

Reid was what you could call a great mood as he and Des walked into the doctor's office. Finally at last he was going to be able to make one of her appointments and one of the most exciting ones at that. Today they would be able to tell the sex of the baby and both he and Des had already decided they didn't want it to be a surprise; that they wanted to know.

And with all of that in mind Reid sat down as Des went to let the receptionist she was here.

"So Sarah told me the other day that mom thinks it's a girl," Des said sitting down beside him.

"That's interesting mine said the same thing in her latest letter," Reid replied reaching for her hand.

"You know one of these days I'd actually like the woman that gave birth to you one of these years," Des remarked at the mentioning of the woman she had yet to meet.

Reid instinctively felt himself start to tense up at her words before he quietly said, "If it were that simple you would've already met her, but it's not."

"I know and I've told you a million times that I don't care about what's wrong with her," Des argued.

Reid looked up at her and said, "We'll see what the doctor says and go from there okay."

Des nodded and then her name was called so she and Reid followed the nurse back to the exam room.

Once they were inside the nurse weighed her and checked her blood pressure; making notes in her chart before saying the doctor would be with them shortly.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Good to see you Desiree," Dr. Thompson said as she walked into the exam room reading Des' chart.

"Looking good, you've gained about 8 pounds since we last saw you," The doctor then remarked before setting Des's chart.

"Well you can thank Spence here for that, he's made follow all of your instructions to a t," Des replied.

"You must be the father, nice to meet you," Dr. Thompson said to the young man sitting beside Des.

He nodded and then the doctor asked if they were ready to see the baby.

They both nodded enthusiastically before the ultrasound began.

"That's the heartbeat," She informed the couple as she moved the wand over Des's stomach.

It was truly incredible Reid thought to himself as he and Des watched the blurry images on the screen.

The doctor continued to point out things and then paused to ask, "Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," They both answered quickly in unison.

"Well in that case say hello to your daughter," Dr. Thompson said with a smile as she watched the young couple's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Pretty soon the ultrasound was finished and the doctor handed them a CD full of the images they'd just seen of their daughter.

"Everything looks good so just keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you in a month," Dr. Thompson said before heading out the door.

"They were right," Des exclaimed once they were alone.

Reid nodded then said, "Well to quote my mother, a mother just knows."

Des smiled, "See that's exactly why we need to meet."

"You just want more dirt on me," Reid teased before leaning in to kiss her.

_**One hour later…**_

"It was about 1pm when they left the doctor's office so after dropping Des back off at his apartment Reid headed back into work for the rest of the afternoon.

"So are you going to tell me or not," Emily asked as soon as he walked into the bullpen.

Reid smiled as he answered, "It's a girl."

"Congrats kid," Morgan said from his desk.

"Thanks," Reid said before asking them if they wanted to see the baby.

"Of course let's get everyone out here," Emily answered right away.

Moments later the team gathered around Reid's computer as he excitedly went through the images with them.

"Oh you guys are going to have the prettiest and smartest daughter ever," Garcia gushed when they'd seen all the images.

"Which is precisely why she's not dating till both of us are dead," Morgan said to Reid.

"Sounds good to me," Was Reid's reply as Emily and JJ rolled their eyes.

"So have you thought about names," Garcia asked curiously.

"A little but not all that much we were waiting to see what we found out today first," Reid replied, "We did however decide on a date for the wedding."

"Oh goody," Garcia said before asking, "So when is it?"

"In two months," Reid answered.

"Do you need any help planning?" Both JJ and Emily asked.

"Talk to Des," Was Reid's reply, "I know Sarah's already helping, but I'm staying out of it as much as possible.

_**Later that evening…**_

"What about Julia?' Des said as she perused through a baby name book.

Reid shook his head as he massaged Des's feet.

"Ok Spence, give me a suggestion. You've turned down every name I've mentioned so far," Des said in a slightly frustrated tone.

Reid paused what he was doing and thought about it for a minute before asking, "What about Isabella? That was my grandmother's name I never met her I just remember her from stories my mom told me when I was younger."

Des smiled as she mulled that name over before saying, "I love it, what about Isabella Francine?"

"After you mom, I like it," Reid said before going back to rubbing her feet.

"Alright it's settled then Isabella Francine Reid," Des said smiling as her fiancé continued to massage her swollen feet.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them before Reid said, "I've been thinking."

"About what my prince," Des asked opening her eyes.

"If you want we could go to Vegas this weekend and you could meet my mom," Reid continued.

"I'd love to," Des said before grabbing his hand and placing it on small baby bump, "Do you feel that?"

Reid waited a minute and then he did; he felt a light flutter, "She's kicking," He exclaimed.

Des nodded, "I guess that means she likes her name."

Reid nodded before saying, "It's time to get you two to bed."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I know it's been over a week since I last updated but unfortantely I don't have internet access at home at the moment so I haven't had a way to post. I just wanted to take a minute to let you know though that I am still writing this story but like I said at the moment I just don't have a way to post any of the new chapters. Hopefully this problem will be resolved soon and I can post once again.**

**Love,**

**Sami**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: So I'm certain that all you might have reached the conclusion that I'd forgotten about this story. That isn't the case though, but unfortunately I don't have any internet access at home like I explained in my authors note. I've still been working on this story though and can tell you that I've finished it. The good news is that I am away from home for the week and do have internet access. Thus you will be getting some long overdue chapters.**

**Chapter 14: Weekend Getaway**

_**Friday…**_

The rest of the week practically flew by, the consulted on a few cases but remained in Quantico. In between all of that, Reid booked him and Des a flight to Vegas, called ahead to let his mother know that they were coming, and he also listened to Des rattle on about plans for the wedding.

At noon he told the team goodbye and that, he'd see them on Monday.

"No eloping while you're there," He heard Emily yell as he left.

_**2 hours later…**_

"You're nervous aren't you?" Des asked noticing how much her fiancé was fidgeting not long after their flight had taken off.

He nodded, "It's always been difficult introducing her to people because I never know how lucid she's going to be."

"I've told you I don't care, Spence," Des reassured squeezing one of his fidgeting hands with one of her own.

"I know you have. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into," Reid replied as he began rattling things off about his mom's condition. "You know it's genetic, right?"

"Yes I do and we'll deal with it if it happens to our daughter just like we'll deal with anything else that might happen," Des said firmly.

"Always the optimist aren't you?" Reid commented with a small grin.

"Someone has to be," Des quipped, "Besides its one of the things you love about me."

"That and everything else," Reid agreed.

"Right back at you," Des said with a smile.

_**Later that evening… **_

"Mom," Reid called out as he knocked on the door to her room before entering.

"Spencer it's good to see you," Diana Reid said as she gestured him closer.

"Hi Mom, I uh… I brought someone that I want you to meet," Reid said after giving his mom a hug. Reid then proceeded to introduce Des and his mom to each other.

Diana smiled at the younger woman before saying, "I can see the resemblance."

"I've been told that a time or two," Des replied knowing she was referring to her brother.

Nodding the older woman said, "It's about time he decided to introduce us, after all you are the mother of my granddaughter."

"That's what I told him," Des agreed and just like that, the ice between them was officially broken.

Reid watched silently for the next few minutes as the two women he loved the most conversed. Mentally cursing himself all the while for putting this off and for thinking it wouldn't go well.

"So does my granddaughter have a name yet," He heard his mother ask.

Des nodded before saying, "Her name is Isabella Francine."

"Isabella, that was my mother's name, but I'm sure Spencer already told you that," Diana remarked upon hearing her granddaughter's name.

"He did," Was Des's reply, "And Francine is my mother's name."

"That's a good name as well means a free woman," Diana said before looking over at her son and noting, "You aren't as thin as you normally are; she must be taking good care of you."

"She does," Reid agreed smiling at Des as he spoke.

With that said the conversation continued flow well between them for the next several minutes before Des brought up something she'd been thinking about for quite a while, "Diana there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes," Dian said turning her attention to the younger woman.

"Well the wedding's in two months and I know that Spencer would love to have you there," Des continued, "However he's also mentioned you're not that fond of flying. Therefore I've been thinking that if you'd be more comfortable we could have the wedding here."

Diana couldn't help but smile at the gesture before saying, "Nonsense, don't plan your wedding around me. Just have it where you want and I'll deal with the flying."

"Mom," Reid began to say but his mother quickly cut him off.

"Spencer it won't be easy for me you know that, but it's a small price to pay to see you get married," Diana finished before saying, "Now that's enough for tonight you need to get Des and the baby to bed."

Reid nodded and gave his mother a hug promising that they'd b e back tomorrow.

_**Reid and Des's hotel room…**_

"I owe you an apology," Reid said as he watched his fiancé change into her nightgown.

"For what," des asked as she made her way over to him.

"For not thinking you could handle my mom, for thinking she wouldn't take well to you," Reid answered as he pulled her gently into his arms.

"You're forgiven my prince," Des replied with her head resting on his shoulder before going on to say, "It's easy to see where you get that big brain of yours now; she's a pretty smart woman herself."

"Yeah she is," Reid said as he led them towards the bed, "You know she read to me all the time when I was little."

"And you're going to do the same for out daughter aren't you," Des asked once they reached the bed.

Reid nodded and then the two of them wordlessly settled into bed.

Once Des was tucked in beside her prince she looked at him and whispered, "Thank you for today my love."

"Your welcome," Reid whispered back mouthing I love you before he kissed her.

Soon they drifted off to sleep.

_**The next morning Morgan and Garcia's apartment…**_

Morgan was the first to wake for once and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the beautiful goddess beside him continue to sleep. It was hard to believe that she had been his wife for over a month now and that time had been nothing but pure bliss.

Still smiling he watched as she squirmed closer to him mumbling something unintelligible as she continued to sleep.

A few more minutes passed before he was unable to resist leaning down and placing a kiss to her collarbone. One kiss never proved to be enough though as he found himself kissing a path upwards.

"Mmm…" Garcia moaned as she came awake to the feel of his lips once again on his favorite spot just below her ear.

"Good morning baby girl," Morgan whispered in her ear.

Garcia smiled before saying," I'd say the same to you but it appears you've been awake a while now. And with that she turned so to meet his lips with her own.

They continued kissing for a few more moments before Morgan proceeded to wake up every inch of her. Afterwards Garcia smiled as she lazily said, "That's got to be the best way to wake up in the morning."

"Can't disagree with you there, gorgeous," Morgan replied with a satisfied smile of his own.

Smiling Garcia snuggled close to him and they both drifted back to sleep.

_**Meanwhile back in Vegas…**_

Reid spent most of his Saturday showing Des around Vegas and Des well she soaked it all up especially the shopping Vegas had to offer.

As promised, though that evening they had dinner with his mom before leaving for Virginia the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews especially since it's been so long since I've been able to update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: The Cure for Boredom**

_**Monday morning…**_

__"So how was Vegas," JJ asked Reid not long after he got off the elevator.

"It was good," Reid answered before admitting, "Makes me wonder why I waited so long to introduce them."

"Yeah well don't beat your self up over it," JJ advised, "All that matters is that it went well."

Reid nodded at her in response as he made his way over to his desk.

Once he was seated, Emily looked over at him and teasingly asked, "You're still just engaged right?"

"Leave the kid alone," Morgan said before Reid had a chance to respond, "Just because I eloped doesn't mean everyone else will."

"You never know," Emily argued, "Stranger things have happened and after all he is engaged to your sister."

Reid remained silent but couldn't help smiling at their antics especially when Emily shot Morgan a glare.

Ignoring her Morgan turned to Reid and said, "So I hear my sister tried to buy out all of the stores in Vegas."

"Just about," Reid agreed, "She claims most of it was for Isabella though."

"Isabella," Emily questioned.

"Yeah Isabella Francine that's what we decided to name her," Reid answered.

"Oh what a beautiful name for my niece," JJ remarked with a smile.

Morgan nodded in agreement before going to pester his wife for a few; after all they didn't have a case right now.

_**Garcia's bunker…**_

__"What are you doing baby girl," Morgan asked making his presence known.

"Just updating my babies so I can stay on top of things," Garcia answered without looking away from her task, "Why did you need something?"

"Nope I just missed you that's all," Morgan replied with a grin.

Garcia just grinned back and pointed at a chair before returning to what she'd been doing before.

Morgan complied and watched her work her magic.

When she was finished she looked at him watching her and remarked, "You must really be bored."

"Why do you say that," Morgan asked.

"Because you're watching me like you actually find what I'm doing interesting," Garcia answered.

"Everything about you interests me, even all this tech mumbo jumbo that I'll never understand," Morgan explained before finally admitting that he was indeed bored out of his mind.

"And you actually thought you were fooling me," Garcia teased as she leaned over and fixed the collar on his shirt.

"Don't you know that I gave up trying to fool you a long time ago," Was Morgan's response before he leaned kissed her hand before she pulled it away.

"Get out here before you get us in trouble," Garcia scolded with a smile upon seeing the look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgan said as he leaned down to kiss her instead of leaving.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Garcia said after he pulled away, "Now go before someone walks in here handsome,"

"Alright," Morgan finally agreed very reluctantly.

On his way back to the bullpen he literally ran JJ over.

"Good there you are everyone's in the conference room," JJ said after he apologized.

"Does that mean we have a case," Morgan asked his voice sounding more than a bit hopeful.

JJ nodded, "Someone's a bit bored isn't he?"

"Not anymore," Morgan quipped back quickly.

_**Conference room 20 minutes later…**_

__"Their setting these fires as a diversion only," Morgan remarked as JJ continued to brief them on their latest case. Fires had been set in small three locally owned grocery stores in Eastern Tennessee and afterwards a female shopper was reported missing.

"So that means there's more than one unsub," Emily added.

Morgan nodded," There is no way one person could set the fire and then grab the intended victim. If you ask me it's got to be at least a three man operation."

Everyone nodded and continued to discuss the case a little more before Hotch dismissed the team so that they could grab their bags.

Garcia watched from her bunker as the team headed off one by one. The last one being Morgan who paused the longest to say good-bye.

"Stay safe," She warned before kissing him good-bye.

"I will," He promised and then like that he was gone.

Not long after the team left Garcia's cell rang

_"So it's just you and me once again," Des greeted._

"Yep sweetie, it is. So do you want me to come over and keep you company," Garcia answered,

_"Yeah," Des admitted, "Spence doesn't like me being by myself while he's gone so I figured I'd be a good girl and placate him this time."_

Garcia smiled, "Don't worry it'll be fun."

_"How could it not with the two of us?" Was Des' reply._


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all reviews and with that in mind enjoy yet another chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

_**Later that evening…**_

__"Knock, knock sugar," Garcia greeted as she let herself into Reid's apartment.

"Hey you," Des greeted back in return as she tried to sit up.

"Something wrong," Garcia asked with concern as she watched Des place a hand on her lower back.

"Just some normal cramping," Des answered, "At least that's what my prince keeps telling me."

"Oh you poor thing he's probably driving you crazy with all kinds of facts and statistics isn't he?" Garcia replied.

"You have no idea," Des agreed, "Just the other day he tells me that a uterus can grow up to 1000 times its normal size during pregnancy."

Garcia just shook her head, "Sounds like we need to stop him from reading all of those pregnancy books."

"It's too late," Des said with mock disdain, "I'm pretty sure he's read them all by now."

"Yeah you're probably right," Garcia agreed after a laugh. "Anyways I came baring food," She then said before handing over a carton of sesame noodles to Des.

"Thank you," Des said before she began to dig in. Halfway through the container she paused and said, "Sorry I'm a pig."

"I'm pretty sure you have every right to be," Garcia reasoned before asking what movie they should watch.

"I don't know, you pick this one," Des answered before easing herself up off the couch so that she could use the bathroom.

_**Two hours later…**_

"So how's married life treating you," Des asked when the movie was done.

"It's great, doesn't hurt that your brother's absolutely wonderful," Garcia answered with a smile.

Yeah he is and it's really good to see him so happy," Des remarked.

Garcia nodded, "It is, and it feels really good to be part of the reason why he's so happy."

Des returned her nod with one of her own before saying, "Mom's always said that he's just like our father. That it would take a special woman to make him finally settle down and you are definitely that."

"Why thank you I'll take that as a compliment," Garcia said as she handed a couple of cookies over to Des.

"Yum!" Des exclaimed after a bite, "These cookies are heavenly."

"That they are," Garcia agreed after taking a bite of one her self.

Then the conversation they'd been having picked up once again when Des remarked, "He always spoke so highly of you even before you two got together but seeing you guys now it's truly beautiful."

"Yeah and I've listened to him speak very highly of you over the years as well," Garcia replied.

Des nodded, "Sarah's always telling me that I can do know wrong in his eyes and that I've always taken advantage of that fact."

"We all tend to do that when we know that person's always going to be there," Garcia reassured, "Besides I doubt your brother's minded it in the slightest."

"You're probably right," Des agreed before admitting, "I doubt I've ever told him but he's always been more than just a brother to me."

"He knows," Garcia said, "Although I had to remind him of that when Spencer got shot because he made some comment about how he didn't think he'd be a good father."

Des shook her head, "Spence has his doubts too, claims he didn't have a good example."

"He'll be great, just like your brother will. We just have to keep reminding them of that," Garcia said.

"Amen," Des agreed with a smile before she pressed a hand to her stomach. Isabella was kicking once again. "I think she's a night owl."

"She kicks more at night does she," Garcia asked.

Des nodded, "Do you want to feel?"

Garcia nodded in anticipation and then smiled when she felt the small flutter against her hand. "That is so cool," She gushed.

"I know makes it even more real," Des agreed, "All my dreams are finally coming true."

"No one deserves it more than you two," Garcia replied.

The two of them continued to chat until Des began to tire and that's when Garcia headed out the door.

_**The next morning…**_

__"Did you miss me," Morgan asked after Garcia said good morning.

_"Not as much as you missed me, my handsome hunk of a husband," Garcia responded smoothly before asking, "How are things in Tennessee?"_

"About as good as they can get my gorgeous goddess of a wife," Morgan answered, "How are things back home?"

_"Great," Garcia answered, "Your sister and I had a nice girl talk about the wonderful men in our lives, and I got to feel the baby kick."_

Morgan smiled as he listened to her talk few more minutes then he got to the reason he had called in the first place, "Glad to hear you had such a good night, but we need you to work your magic."

_"Alright lay it on me," Garcia replied before listening as he briefed her some more on the case._

"We're trying to set a trap for these guys but in order to do that we need to narrow down their next possible target," Morgan said as he informed her of what they knew already. The unsubs were kidnapping women from grocery stores in Eastern Tennessee after setting a small fire as a diversion. Once he finished explaining everything he listened as Garcia did what she does.

_"Alright love I've got it," Garcia said moments later._

"Okay I'm listening," Morgan said before putting her on speaker so that the rest of the team could hear.

_"If they keep heading east like they've been doing then their next likely target is Tommy's General Store," Garcia informed, "That's about two hours away from their last store they hit."_

Rossi and the others nodded as they listened to Garcia talk and when she was finished, they set a plan in motion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Des and Reid's wedding is drawing closer and closer. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 17: Domestic Bliss**

_**Later that evening on the jet…**_

__The plan the team had set into motion turned out to be successful not only had they had the unsubs in custody by the end of the night, last, but they'd saved the next potential victim as well. That's why the team was more than relieved to be on their way back to Quantico. Morgan watched with a smile as sat in their spots after a case. Reid, sitting right next to him, already had the phone glued to his ear and was talking to Des. Somehow despite the chatter of Emily and JJ, Rossi was already snoring softly; meanwhile, Hotch, ever the workaholic, was reading and making notes in a file.

_**2 hours later, Quantico…**_

__"The jet just landed so I'll be seeing you soon, baby girl," Morgan said as he threw his bag in his car before climbing in.

_"Alright I'll be here waiting," Garcia replied._

The two of them of them continued to chat throughout the rest of his trip home, only hanging up when he walked through the front door.

"You look exhausted," Garcia noted with one look at him.

"I am," He admitted before saying, "I think I'm just going to head to bed.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly," Garcia replied giving him a kiss and hug before she watched him trudge toward the bedroom.

An hour later Garcia did just that and couldn't help but smile when she felt him instinctively wrap an arm around.

"Sleep tight, sugar," she whispered placing a kiss on his shoulder before she too drifted off to sleep.

_**Meanwhile across town…**_

__"You should be asleep," Was the first thing Reid said when he walked into his apartment and found his fiancé still awake.

"Tell that to your daughter," Des replied back, "She won't stop kicking."

Nodding Reid set his bag down before making his way over to where she was on the couch. "Hey," He said as he bent down and placed a hand on Des's stomach, "Give your Mama a break alright, I'm here."

"Looks like she was anxious for you to come home," Des remarked with relief moments later when the kicking came to a stop.

"Yeah I guess she likes me," Reid replied.

"Of course she does, in fact she's going to love you as much as I do," Des reassured as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

Reid just smiled and helped her up the rest of the way, "So I guess that means she's going to adore you as much as I do."

"Of course it does," Des agreed as he led her to their bedroom almost shyly despite the fact it was far from the first time he had done it.

Smiling as they entered the bedroom Des became lost in memories of the night they had made love for the first time. She could still remember the nervousness in his voice when he'd said, "You're way more experienced at this than I am." Furthermore she could still remember her adamant reply of, "It doesn't matter this is new for me too." She meant it then and she meant it still now, every moment with him seemed to erase her past a little more, all of those bad decisions she'd made before him.

"Where you at," Reid asked when he noticed the far away look in here eyes.

"Oh," Des said quickly snapping out of her thoughts, "I was just thinking about you, about us."

"Good memories I hope," Was his reply as he began to get ready for bed.

"Nothing but good," Des reassured, "After all you are a prince."

Reid just smiled in response before leaning over to kiss her.

_**Two days later…**_

__"I will see you later," Des said as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll walk out with you," Reid replied before following his fiancée out the door. Des was happily going dress shopping with the girls; Reid on the other hand was reluctantly going tuxedo shopping.

Reid waited until she'd driven off before he pulled out his phone and dialed Morgan's number, "Let's go get this over with."

_"I hear you kid, the sooner the better," Morgan replied._

_**One hour later…**_

__"So what kind of dress do you want," JJ asked as soon as Des approached her, Emily and Garcia.

"The kind that doesn't make me look like a fat cow," Des answered quickly.

Emily shook her head. At five months Des was just beginning to really show therefore the idea of her looking fat was completely ridiculous to everyone except for Des, herself.

"I don't want it to fancy," Des added as if she could read Emily's thoughts, "All I want is for it to hide my stomach."

"No problem," JJ said as she led them all into the first store.

"You do realize," Emily whispered to Garcia, "That with JJ in charge we're going to be here all day."

"I know," Garcia whispered back, "But it's going to be worth it in the end."

Emily nodded as JJ immediately began looking at dresses.

Twelve dresses and two stores later all three women were speechless when stepped out of the dressing room in her next dress. The ivory-colored one-shoulder Grecian style gown with its softly flowing chiffon skirt disguised the small baby bump beautifully.

"What do you think," Des asked.

"You look stunning," Garcia answered first speaking for them all, "Of course you've looked beautiful in them all, but this is definitely my favorite."

Des nodded before saying, "The only question is will it look this good in two months?"

"It will look even better," JJ reassured as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright it's settled then this is the one," Des agreed.

"Yep now all we need are dresses for the maid of honor and bridesmaid, and oh the flower girl," JJ said as she began to rattle off, "Speaking of which you never said who they were anyway."

"Oh I did leave that out didn't I," Des answered with a bit of a grin, "Let's see Sarah's the matron of honor of course and well I figured you three could be bridesmaids."

JJ literally squealed in response, "This is so going to be the best wedding ever."

They all then began to look at bridesmaids dresses.

_**Later that afternoon, Morgan's apartment…**_

__"How'd it go," Morgan asked turning his attention away form the Northwestern game on TV.

"It was a blast," Garcia answered as she set the bag containing her dress down and made her way over to the couch. "Did you guys have any luck?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied, "We were done before lunch if you must know."

"Good for you," Was Garcia's response, "But all the time it took us was definitely worth it."

"So do I get to see your dress," Morgan asked as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well I guess since you didn't put up too much of a fight about today," Garcia said as she stood up, and made her way back over to her dress, "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

Morgan just smiled as she ran off to put her dress on just for him. Minutes later when she returned she literally took his breath away.

"What do you think handsome," Garcia asked as she stood there wearing a deep burgundy-colored gown with silver beading around the waist and neckline.

Morgan smiled as he made his way over. Taking her hand, he twirled her around before saying, "I think it's a very good thing that most of the guests at this wedding know you're my wife."

"Oh is that right," Garcia replied beaming up at him.

"That's right," Morgan said as he pulled her into his arms, "Otherwise I'd be fighting guys off of all night."

"Don't worry, as dashing as you'll look in your tux, I'll have to stay by your side all night. So that women don't drool over you," Garcia reassured.

"Works for me," Morgan agreed before telling her to go change.

"Why am I too hot for you," Garcia teased.

"Never," Morgan replied as he watched her walk back to the bedroom with a little extra wiggle to her hips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter this one here jumps ahead a bit to the night before the wedding. So you know what that means the wedding is oh so close. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 18: Final Preparations**

Along with the help of her sister, Sarah and JJ, Des spent the next six weeks putting the finishing touches on the wedding. The only thing Des really had to worry about was the seating chart and thus the weeks leading up to the past by relatively smooth and quick. In fact, before any of them knew they found themselves where they were today, the day before the wedding.

"I can't believe it," Garcia exclaimed as soon as Des opened the door to her and Spencer's apartment.

"I know I'm getting married tomorrow," Des replied.

"That you are, now let's whisk you away," Garcia said in response before saying a quick hello to Reid.

"Don't get to wild," Reid called out as he watched the two of them leave.

_**Meanwhile at JJ's apartment…**_

__"They're on their way," JJ said excitedly to everyone after hanging up her cell.

Unbeknownst to Des this was more than just her bachelorette party it was also her baby shower and so with that in mind they all got quiet when they heard footsteps out in the hall.

`"Why are being so secretive," Des asked before Garcia let them into JJ's apartment.

"Surprise," JJ and a few others shouted.

"What's all of this for," Des asked when she saw gifts all over the place.

"Welcome to your baby shower/bachelorette party," Sarah explained as she gave her little sister a hug.

"Yeah we figured now would be as good a time as any to celebrate all the changes in your life," JJ added with a smile.

"Oh you guys thank you," Des said as she brushed away a few tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Okay no more crying time to open gifts," Garcia ordered as Des sat down.

As soon as she was seated, JJ handed her a gift, "This one's from the team as a whole."

Smiling Des dug into the bag and pulled out a photo album ready to be filled with pictures of Isabella. ""Oh you guys," She started to say but was interrupted by Garcia urging her to open it up. Des did just that inside she found an ultrasound picture already placed in the album as well as an envelope.

"I don't know what's in the envelope exactly," Emily explained, "Rossi said to stick it in there though and to tell you guys to open it together."

Des nodded and closed the album before placing it back in the bag.

"Alright open mine next," Sarah said as she handed her gift over.

"Oh how cute," Des said when pulled out the first outfit.

"I couldn't resist," Sarah remarked when Des pulled out a couple more.

Des continued to open gifts from everyone. Several outfits, bibs, and toys later it was finally Fran's turn. "It's beautiful, Mom," Des said as she pulled out a blanket she knew her mom had spent hours knitting.

"Your welcome baby," Fran said as she gave her youngest child a hug.

_**Meanwhile at Morgan's apartment…**_

__"So here's to your last night of freedom, kid," Morgan teased said when everyone except for Hotch had arrived.

"Leave him alone, Morgan," They heard a voice that neither one of them had heard in a long time say, "Besides rumor has it you've finally settled down yourself."

Turning in the direction of the voice both Morgan and Reid saw, one, Jason Gideon standing there with Hotch.

"You came," Reid said as he made his way over, "I didn't think you would."

"Figured it might be a nice surprise," Gideon explained as he gave the young man that he considered a son a hug.

"Long time no see," Morgan said a couple of minutes later.

Gideon nodded, "Yeah I've been doing a lot of soul searching and I finally think I've got my head back on right."

"Good to hear," Morgan said before shaking the older man's hand. "Might as well join the party since you're here."

"Beer," Rossi offered to his old friend.

"Don't mind if I do," "Gideon said as he took one. Turning back to Reid he said, "Now tell me more about the lucky girl."

Reid smiled before he began to tell Gideon all about Des. After awhile their talk died down and a game of poker was started.

_**Later that night…**_

__"Miss me," Des greeted as she stepped out onto the balcony to call her soon to be husband.

_"Always," Reid replied quietly since almost everyone was asleep by this point._

"Right back at you," Des said, "So the girls threw me a baby shower."

_"Get any good gifts for Isabella," Reid asked curiously._

"Borderline too many," Des replied before she began to name off some of the gifts.

_"Go get the envelope," Reid said when she mentioned it._

"Spence we're under strict orders to open it together," Des argued.

_"Technically we would be, since you're on the phone with me," Reid reasoned._

Smiling Des went inside and pulled the envelope out of the photo album, "Alright I've got it here," She said once she was back outside.

_"Okay go ahead and open it," Reid urged._

Des proceeded to just that and unfolded the letter that was inside before she read what Rossi had written:

**Des and Reid,**

**I don't have a lot to show for my life outside of the BAU, other than a dog and three failed marriages. Therefore what I'm trying to say is that your daughter will probably be the closet thing to grandchild I'll ever have, which is why I've set up a trust fund to help her out long after I'm gone. She can use it for college or whatever since we all know she's going to be as brilliant as her father is.**

**Dave,**

"Oh my," Des said tearfully once she'd finished reading the letter.

_"What is it," Reid asked even more curious now._

"Dave, he's set up a trust fund for Isabella," Des explained.

_"Whoa," Was all Reid could say._

"Yeah I know our daughter's a very lucky girl," Des replied, "I'll have Emily give you the letter tomorrow so you can read it."

_"Alright now get to bed, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow," Reid ordered still somewhat shocked by what Rossi had done._

"So do you my prince," Des replied right back before hanging up and heading back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Again thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy the first part of the wedding.**

**Chapter 19: Today's the Day**

_**The next morning…**_

__"So are you ready," Sarah asked her sister when she walked into JJ's kitchen.

Des nodded, "Yeah I'm more excited than nervous."

"Good to hear," Emily said as she walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Emily can you do me a favor please," Des asked.

"Sure anything for the bride," Emily replied as she sat down at the table.

"First off give this to the groom," Des said as she handed the envelope over, "And second off tell Dave I need to talk to him."

"Will do," Emily said with a smile.

_**Two hours later…**_

__"You summoned," Rossi said as entered the room where Des was.

Des nodded and stood up slowly as he made his way over to her. "Thank you," She whispered as she hugged him.

"Your welcome," He replied with a wink and then headed out as Sarah and Garcia walked in to help her get ready.

The two of then spent well over an hour doing Des's hair and makeup; they then helped her into her dress before there was a knock on the door.

"You decent," Morgan called out as he knocked again.

"She is," Garcia answered as she opened the door with a smile.

Morgan smiled back as he walked in and paused when he saw Des. There was only one way to describe how she looked and that was stunning. "Wow," He said.

Des smiled as she looked at her brother in his tux and silver tie, "You look very handsome yourself, bro."

"I see Sarah already gave you the locket," Morgan noted as he hugged her.

"Yeah I guess it's my something old and something borrowed," Des replied as she fingered the necklace their mother had worn when she'd married their father and that Sarah had worn on her own wedding day.

"Well then I guess this will take care of the rest," Morgan said as he pulled a small box out.

"Derek," She said as she opened the box and saw the sapphire earrings that were inside, "They're beautiful."

"I figured I might as well do it for you since I did it for Sarah," Was his reply.

Fran walked in at that moment and couldn't help but smile as she looked over at her three children.

Morgan over Des's shoulder gestured her over before saying, "Now I'm surrounded by the four most beautiful women in the world."

"You're such a flatterer," Garcia teased her husband as they watched Des slip the earrings on.

"Just like his father," Fran added wistfully because these were the moments when she missed her husband the most.

"He's here, Mom," Morgan said as if he could read her thoughts, "Just like he was on Sarah's wedding day."

"I know," Fran agreed before saying, "Oh by the way JJ says everything's ready."

"God I love her," Des said, "We're almost done here as well."

"Alright, I'll go tell her," Fran said before giving her daughter one final hug.

Morgan watched off to the side as his wife and sister put the finishing touches on Des.

"You ready to do this," Morgan asked moments later when it was just the two of them.

Des nodded before saying, "I bet I'm more ready to get married than you're ready to give away."

"You just might me be right about that," Morgan admitted as he handed her bouquet over to her and led her out of the dressing room.

_**Minutes later…**_

__Reid stood nervously at the alter, beside Hotch who had agreed to be his best man and watched along with everyone else as Des began her walk up the isle with her brother. He couldn't help it but he was sure that he was staring at her because in his eyes she'd never looked more beautiful.

When Des reached the alter Reid was brought out of his trance when the preacher asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do," Morgan answered kissing her on the cheek before he went and sat down next to his mom.

"Hey you," Des whispered as Reid took her hands in his.

"Hey," He whispered back, "You look beautiful."

The preacher then cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Desiree Michelle Morgan and Spencer Isaiah Reid in holy matrimony…"

As the beginning of the ceremony continued Fran leaned over to her son and whispered, "Your father would be so proud of how you raised her."

"I hope so, I really hope so," Morgan whispered back before they turned their attention back to the wedding just in time for the vows.

"Do you Desiree Michelle Morgan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…Till death do you part?"

"I do, I do," Des her voice a bit shaky with emotion.

Then it was Reid's turn, "I do," He answered in a voice just as shaky.

Next, everyone watched happily, as they slipped the rings on each other's fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," The preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Amidst the cheers and applause, Reid lifted her veil and did just that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed the wedding chapter so much. After this next chapter there's only five chapters of this story left. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 20: Something's Not Right!**

_**Less than an hour later…**_

__"We're really married, how awesome is that," Des whispered to Reid as they walked into where their reception was being held.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it," Reid whispered back.

"You're are definitely right about that my prince," Des agreed with a smile,

"You know now that we're married that means you're a princess," Reid whispered back before kissing her again.

Des could only nod in response when he pulled away because Gideon and Reid's mom had approached them.

"You make a lovely bride," Diana said as she gave her daughter-in-law a hug. Reid then proceeded to introduce Gideon and Des.

"Good to finally meet you," Gideon said.

"You too, both he and my brother have told me so much about you," Des replied.

After that, everyone sat down to eat the wonderful food that had been catered courtesy of a phone call from JJ.

Towards the end of the meal, Sarah stood up and said, "As the matron of honor and sister of the bride I've decided to be the first to toast the newlyweds."

Morgan shook his head and whispered, "She always has to be first," In Garcia's ear.

"Shh," Garcia scolded before turning her attention back to Sarah.

"Penelope, she deemed them "the lovebirds" before they were even together. The nickname kind of stuck, probably because it's so them. Anyways what I'm about to say is something else they've heard before as well but I really don't care. Des I'm so happy you finally found someone who treats you as well as Spencer does; he's by far the best and so I wish you two all the happiness in the world nobody deserves it more."

Everyone clinked glasses in response to that before Hotch stood up and cleared his throat, "Well I guess it's safe to say the youngest member of our team is all grown up now. Reid it's good to see you so happy and I know Des has a lot to do with that. Somehow she was able to see behind all your intelligence to the real you; furthermore she somehow managed to bring the real you out for the rest of us to se as well. With that said here's to forever, something I'm certain you two can reach together."

"Damn them for making me cry," Reid heard his wife mutter as they stood up to cut the cake.

With smiles, all around everyone watched as the couple cut the cake and they all couldn't help but laugh when Des shoved the piece she was feeding Reid in his mouth. Afterwards everyone shared a slice of cake before the couple took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"They're so adorable," Garcia remarked to Morgan as she leaned back against him.

"Yeah I guess they are," Morgan said rather nonchalantly as he placed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Behave," Garcia warned as the kiss sent shivers throughout her body, "We can't steal the show today."

"Alright," Morgan agreed with a bit of a pout.

"Good boy," Garcia teased as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You're such a tease," Morgan accused when she pulled away.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Garcia quipped with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're right," Morgan agreed with a smile of his own.

A few songs later Morgan and Garcia were out on the dance floor, lost in their own little world when Des approached and said, "May I cut in?"

"Of course sweetie," Garcia answered giving the younger woman a hug before walking away.

"What, missed me already," Morgan asked once Garcia was gone.

"Oh shut up," Des said as she pretended to glare up at him.

"Alright, all sarcastic comments aside, I'm happy for you Desi," Morgan said falling back on her childhood nickname.

Des smiled up at her brother before saying, "And all sarcastic comments aside you're still my hero."

"Always," He grinned, "Even if I'm pretty sure my days of rescuing you are over."

"It's about time don't you think," Des replied as she tried not to wince at a stab of pain.

"You okay," Morgan asked noticing the slight wince she'd been trying to disguise.

Des was about to answer yes when another much sharper stab of pain hit causing her to place a hand on her stomach.

"Des answer me, are you okay," Morgan asked once again with concern.

"I…" Des said in an attempt to answer him. However whatever she was about to say became lost when anther wave of pain hit and made her cry out.

"Something's wrong," Des said fearfully as Morgan lifted her up and began to carry her off the dance floor.

"I know," he said," Just stay calm, I'm going to get Reid and we'll get you to the hospital okay."

Des nodded and took a deep breath as the pain came again.

"What's wrong," Reid asked as he met them about halfway.

"I don't know but she's in a lot of pain so we're getting her to the hospital," Morgan answered as he continued to make his way towards the exit.

Hotch looked at her as she cried out in pain once again and said, "Morgan make it quick.

That's when they all noticed the blood.

Morgan picked up his pace and with Reid, right on his heals made his way to his SUV; meanwhile, back inside Garcia called Des' doctor so that she could meet them at the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: My muse decided we needed a bit more dram before this story is over and with that in mind here's the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 21: What's Wrong?**

_**Minutes later…**_

__"How's she doing," Morgan asked after shouting at the car in front of them to speed up.

"I… Her stomach's as hard as a rock," Reid answered, "That's not a good sign. How much longer?"

"We're about five minutes from the hospital," Morgan replied as he made a right turn.

Turning his attention back to his wife Reid ordered her to breathe.

Des nodded and took a deep breath before another wave of pain hit.

"You got her?" Morgan asked when he pulled to a stop in front of the hospital's entrance.

Reid nodded as he pulled her into his arms and carefully got out of the car.

_**Inside the hospital…**_

__Morgan rushed in moments later after parking to the car to find Reid pacing the floor.

"You okay?" Morgan asked as approached his new brother-in-law.

"I uh… They took her back but wouldn't let me come," Reid stammered out in response, "What if…"

"What if nothing," Morgan said cutting him off, "Listen to me kid, they're both going to be just fine."

"You're right, she's a fighter," Reid agreed as Garcia and the others walked in and made their way over the two of them.

"Hey sweetie," Garcia greeted as she gave Reid a small reassuring hug.

"Hey, where's my mom?" Reid asked once she pulled away.

"Gideon and JJ took her back to JJ's," Garcia answered, "They're going to stay there with her."

"Good," Reid said with a nod before he began to pace once again.

Garcia meanwhile took a seat next to Morgan, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered too quickly with a forced grin.

Garcia nodded without saying a word because she knew he wasn't going to show his worry in front of Reid or the rest of his family.

_**One hour later…**_

__"Is everything alright?" Reid asked as soon as he saw Dr. Thompson.

"Unfortunately, Des has what we call a placenta abruption, meaning the placenta has separated form the wall of the uterus," The doctor answered. "As you know it's still too early at the moment for the baby to be born so we're hoping the baby remains stable like she is at the moment."

Reid nodded and listened intently as she continued, "Right now we're monitoring them both very carefully and as a precautionary measure we've started Des on med's to help the baby's lungs mature a little faster because it's very likely we'll have to deliver her soon especially if things get worse for either one of them."

"Alright," Reid said when she was finished, "Can I see her?"

"Sure, she's been asking for you," Dr. Thompson said before showing him the way to Des's hospital room.

_**Des's hospital room…**_

__"Hey," Des greeted softly as Reid entered the room and made his way over to her.

"Hey yourself," He greeted back as he took her hand in his.

"Did she tell you everything," Des asked.

Reid nodded, "Yeah she told me we're getting Isabella a little earlier than we had planned."

"I know," Des said before adding, "I'm scared. I keep wondering if I did something wrong…Maybe the wedding was too much stress for us."

"You need to stop that before I call your brother in here to give you the same lecture he gave me," Was Reid's response.

Des nodded and they continued to talk for a few minutes before Des suddenly cried out in pain again.

"Des, come on stay with me," Reid called out to her as the monitors began to go crazy.

She didn't hear him though because she had already lost consciousness.

"What's going on I thought they were both stable," Reid asked frantically as Dr. Thompson and a nurse rushed in.

"They were," The nurse answered as Dr. Thompson worked on Des.

"You need to leave," Dr. Thompson ordered moments later once she'd spoken to the nurse.

Reid shook his head," Not till you tell me what's wrong," He argued.

"You're wife is hemorrhaging and the baby's heart rate just dropped," Dr. Thompson explained, "We're going to have to do an emergency c-section tonight."

Reid nodded before numbly leaving the room and making his way back to the waiting room.

_**Meanwhile in the waiting room…**_

__Morgan had been awaiting news along with everyone else for well over an hour when he saw a pale Reid headed their direction. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

Reid took a deep breath before answering, "She's hemorrhaging and the baby's heart rate just dropped so they're rushing her to the OR as we speak."

"I thought the doctor said they were both stable," Morgan questioned when Reid was finished.

"They were," Reid answered visibly shaking uncontrollably, "Then all of the sudden she cried out in pain again."

"Oh god," Garcia said out-loud as Morgan pulled Reid into a hug and tried to reassure him.

"Don't think that way," Hotch said beside Garcia, "She's too much like her brother to give up, and so is that baby."

"That's right were all fighters," Sarah said in agreement.

Emily nodded in agreement as well before she stood up and said," I'm going to give JJ a call and let her know what's going on.

Morgan meanwhile continued to be the pillar of strength that Reid desperately needed.

_**Nearly two hours later…**_

__Reid was sitting next too Morgan when Dr. Thompson finally arrived with news. "How are they," He asked right away as he stood up,

"Your daughter's tiny but hanging in there," Dr. Thompson answered, "We've got her on the respirator right now to help her breathe easier."

"And my wife," Reid asked after taking that news in with a small sigh of relief.

"She crashed after we removed the baby," She answered honestly.

"But she's fine now right?" Reid interrupted.

"Um… Right now her blood isn't clotting properly so she's slipped into a coma," Dr. Thompson explained going onto to say that were giving her transfusions but other than that there wasn't much they could do.

"Thank you," Reid said softly once she had finished giving them all the details.

"I'm going to go check on them both again just let a nurse know when you want to see them," Dr Thompson then said before leaving.

Reid nodded as she left. Inside though he was completely torn, who should he see first his wife or his daughter?

Noticing his dilemma Fran stood up and put a comforting arm around her new son-in-law before saying, "Go see your daughter, that's what Des would want. I'll sit with her okay?"

Reid just nodded in response.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Garcia offered.

Again he nodded before going of to get a nurse. Soon a nurse led Reid and Garcia one way and Morgan and his mom the other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Yeah sorry I'm really torturing Reid right now aren't I? Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews and with that in mind here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 22: She Just Has To!**

_**Outside the nursery…**_

__"She just has too," Reid said softly to himself as him and Garcia paused outside the nursery for a moment.

"What'd you say?" Garcia asked looking over at him.

"I'm telling myself Des has to be fine," Reid repeated before going to admit what he had been afraid to say in front of Morgan, "She has to because I don't think I can do this without her."

"Oh sweetie," Garcia said hugging him before they proceeded to go in.

"You won't be able to hold her just yet," The nurse said before leaving, "But she'll still know you're there."

Reid nodded and then looked at his daughter just in time to see her open her eyes.

"She's precious," Garcia remarked as Reid continued to stare at her.

"She's so tiny," Reid finally said in wonder, "And she looks just like Des."

Garcia nodded, "I can see a little of you in her though."

"You can," Reid asked with a grin of a new father.

"Yeah and look she's looking right at you," Garcia reassured, "She knows you're her daddy."

"I think you're right," Reid agreed as he reached into her crib and watched as she wrapped a tiny hand around one of his fingers.

_**Des's Hospital room…**_

__"Oh baby," Fran said tearfully to her daughter as leaned over and kissed her unconscious daughter's brow.

Morgan meanwhile moved to the other side of the bed and took his sister's hand before speaking, "Come on Des, you've got to fight this so you can wake up and meet your daughter."

"Yeah, Spencer's with her right now," Fran added.

"Yep and you've got that man scared out of his mind," Morgan said as he glanced at the monitors they had his sister hooked up to, "So like I said you need to wake up for them, alright."

Fran nodded, "I think it took forever for your brother to get him to stop pacing.'

Morgan squeezed her hand with a half-hearted smile before saying, "Don't worry though, Desi girl, I'll hold him together until you beat this thing."

"That's right," Fran agreed," You just focus on getting better and we'll take care of him."

With that said the two fell silent over the next several minutes as they kept watch over Des; that is until there was a knock on the door.

"How is she," Reid asked once Morgan came over and opened the door for him and Garcia.

"Still the same," Morgan answered before asking, "How's my niece?"

"She looks just like her mother," Reid replied with the proud smile of a new father.

Morgan smiled in return before saying, "Well that means she's perfect."

Reid nodded as he made he made his way over to Des.

Once there Fran watched with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "We'll leave you alone," She then said, "Let us know if you need anything."

He nodded again as Morgan and Fran followed Garcia out the door.

"Do you guys want to see our newest angel," Garcia asked once they were in the hallway.

"Sure, baby girl," Morgan answered as he wrapped an arm around her.

_**A few minutes later outside the nursery…**_

__"She's awfully tiny," Morgan remarked as they looked at her from outside the nursery.

Fran nodded before saying, "Des wasn't much bigger though."

"That's true," Morgan said with a nod before asking Garcia, "How long does she have to be on the respirator?"

"About two weeks," Garcia answered, "That's when she'll be out of any real danger."

Turning his gaze back to his niece Morgan couldn't help but agree with Reid Isabella definitely looked like her mother.

"She's got his nose and mouth though," Garcia remarked as she watched Morgan continue to stare at his niece. She then went on to tell them about how Isabella had responded to Reid.

"Well that's just a sign of things to come," Morgan remarked with a smile, "She's going to have us all wrapped around her finger, just like her mother."

"And you're going to love every minute of it, aren't you handsome," Garcia added with a smile of her own.

Morgan nodded there was definitely no doubt about that.

With that in mind the three of them returned to the waiting room to find JJ sitting next to Hotch and Rossi.

"Reid's mom insisted on coming," JJ said answering the unasked question in Morgan's eyes, "So how are they?"

"The baby's fine," Garcia answered, "They've got her on the respirator right now until she can breathe better on her own, but other than that she is fine."

"Des, um she's slipped into a coma and has yet to wake up," Morgan then added giving them all the update on Des.

_**Meanwhile back at Des's hospital room…**_

__Reid was so lost in his thoughts and so completely focused on his wife that he didn't hear Gideon and his mom enter the room.

"Spencer," Diana Reid called out for about the fourth time as she came up behind her son.

"Mom," Reid replied quite surprised to see her there.

"What you didn't think I'd come," She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Reid just shook his head and leaned back against her.

"Any change, Spencer," Diana asked with smile as she ran a hand through her son's hair.

"Des's blood still isn't clotting properly," Reid began to explain, "Which is why she hasn't woken up yet."

Diana nodded and glanced over at her daughter-in-law as Reid continued, "Isabella's tiny but beautiful. They've got her on the respirator to help her breathe easier."

"Sounds like you've got a little fighter on your hands," Gideon said speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah I keep telling myself that she's just like her mom," Reid agreed, "Therefore Des has to be okay."

"She will she's got too much to live for right now," Gideon reassured.

Reid nodded. They both did. They had the rest of their live ahead of them, with each other, with Isabella.

A few minutes later Reid looked at his mother and said, "You need your rest, so let JJ take you back to her place."

"Are you sure?" Diana asked.

"Yes I'll be fine," Reid answered, "Besides there isn't much anyone can do right now."

"Alright," Gideon said, "We'll take care of your mom, let us know if there's any change."

Reid nodded and had already turned his attention back to des as they left.

_**A few minutes later hospital waiting room…**_

__"He said it's alright if we all head home," Gideon said after he and Diana approached the group.

"Like hell,' Morgan replied, "I'm staying right here."

"Morgan he's right," JJ tried to argue, "There isn't anything we can do."

"I'm still not leaving," Was Morgan's response.

"Fine, we'll see you tomorrow then," JJ said as she stood up to leave.

Morgan nodded and watched as little by little the group disappeared until it was just him, Garcia, and his mom.

"You're stubborn as hell you know that, right," Garcia whispered to him.

"Yeah I know," Morgan whispered back, "I'll just feel better if I'm here for the both of them."

Garcia nodded before asking, "Do you want me to stay?"

Morgan shook his head, "I'll be fine, Mom and you go home and get some rest."

"Alright handsome we'll do that if you promise to try and get some yourself,' Garcia replied.

"I'll try baby girl," He said bring her hand to hip lips. Then he watched his mom and wife leave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Only two chapters left after this one and with that in mind enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: All Is Well Now**

_**The next morning hospital waiting room…**_

__"I should've known you'd still be here,' Morgan faintly heard Reid say as he slowly came awake.

"How is she?" Morgan asked groggily as he stretched in the chair he dosed off and on in overnight.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Reid answered, "The doctor just kicked me out so she could examine her."

Morgan nodded before asking, "How's little Isabella doing?"

Reid smiled a little before answering, "Dr. Thompson said her lungs already are a little stronger, so she right on track."

"Well that's definitely some much needed good news," Morgan remarked before asking, "And how are you?"

Reid shrugged, "I don't know to be honest with you; I'm just trying to hang in there because I know Des will be waking up any minute now."

"Yeah and she'll want to know what we've all been so worried about," Morgan added.

"That sounds just like her,' Reid agreed.

Morgan nodded before saying, "I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want any?"

"Sure," Reid answered automatically with a nod despite all the coffee the nurses had given him all night long.

"Alright see you in a few," Morgan replied before heading off to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later Morgan returned to find Dr. Thompson talking to Reid.

"She's not as critical as she was last night," Morgan heard the doctor say as he handed Reid a cup of coffee.

"And her blood it's finally clotting properly?" Reid asked.

Dr. Thompson nodded, "Yes that's why she isn't as critical as she was last night. This transfusion should be her last."

"So how much longer till she wakes up," Morgan piped up.

"I don't know that for sure," Dr. Thompson admitted, "That's really up to her; just know she's out of any real danger."

Both men nodded before they headed towards Des's hospital room.

_**Des's hospital room two hours later…**_

__"How is she?" Garcia asked as she walked in.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she is doing better," Reid answered rather tiredly.

"Well she will any minute now if she knows what's good for her," Garcia commented.

Morgan smiled at her antics and pulled her closer to him saying, "You sound awfully sure about that."

"Someone has to be,' Garcia replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Knock it off you two," They then heard a voice hoarsely say.

"Des," Reid said with a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes all the way.

"Spence, what's wrong/ Isabella's okay, right?" Des asked noting how exhausted her husband looked.

"They've got her on the respirator right now, but she's going to be fine," Reid answered with a nod, "It's you who's had us so worried."

`I'm sorry," She said as she noticed the tears in Reid's eyes.

"It's alright, you're awake now, that's all that matters," Reid reassured as leaned down and kissed her softly.

Des smiled when he pulled away, "Can I see her? I want to see our daughter."

"Hold that thought, let me go get the doctor," Morgan said to his sister as he stood up and quickly headed out of the room.

_**A few minutes later…**_

__"Everything looks good," Dr. Thompson said after she finished examining Des.

"Good now can I go see my daughter," Des asked.

"Sure let me get a wheelchair and then you can go see her," Dr. Thompson said with a smile.

Moments later a nurse arrived and helped Des into a wheelchair and then she and Reid were off to the nursery.

_**Inside the nursery…**_

__"Look at what we did," Des said in wonder as she gazed down at her daughter.

Reid smiled before saying, "Yeah she looks just like you."

"That's not entirely true," Des argued, "Look that's definitely your nose and mouth."

"It doesn't matter," Was Reid's reply, "She's here and she's beautiful."

"Exactly," des said with a nod before growing a bit sad as she looked at the respirator.

"You okay," Reid asked noticing her change in mood.

Des nodded tearfully, "Yeah I just wish I could hold her."

"I know so do I," Reid admitted, "But she still knows we're here."

Des then watched her daughter wrap her tiny hand around her daddy's finger after Reid stuck his hand in. "Look at that she already loves you."

"Don't worry she loves you too," Was Reid's response.

_**Hospital waiting room…**_

__"Good news," Emily asked as she watched a grinning Morgan and Garcia approach the rest of the group.

Morgan nodded, "The best, Des is awake."

"Yep told us to knock it off and everything," Garcia added, "Reid took her to see Isabella."

"So that means there both going to be okay right?" Fran asked her son.

Morgan nodded, "It looks that way."

Garcia nodded as well before going on to say, "You should have seen her, the first thing she asked about was Isabella."

"Yeah she's going to be a great mom," Morgan agreed.

_**Des's hospital room a few minutes later…**_

__"You need to rest," Reid said once she was resettled in her hospital bed.

"So do you," Des replied.

"I know," Reid agreed, "And I can do that now."

With that said he stretched out beside her and soon they both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go after this one and it will be up tonight as well. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 24: Rest and Recovery**

Throughout the rest of the day, members of the team and the Morgan family along with Diana Reid looked in on the young couple. Two by two, they switched off and whoever wasn't found looking on Des and Reid could be found looking on the newest member of all three families. Isabella no quite a day old had managed to capture all of their hearts

_**Around 3pm…**_

__"So husband," Garcia said to Morgan who had been fighting off sleep all afternoon.

"Yes wife," Morgan replied.

"Do you think it would be possible to convince you to go home now that your sister is awake," Garcia asked.

Morgan nodded after pretending to think it over for a moment, "That might be possible, especially if you promise to make it worth my while."

"That definitely could be arranged," Garcia agreed as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Once I make sure you're very well-rested of course."

"Well if that's the case let's hit the road baby girl," Morgan whispered back before pulling her in for a kiss.

After a brief kiss, the two of them bid everyone a fair adieu.

_**Des's hospital room…**_

__"Hello my prince," Des said to her husband whom she'd been watching sleep for the past few minutes.

"Hey beautiful," He remarked as he stretched.

"Thanks for the compliment even if I'm sure I look anything but beautiful right now," Des replied

"Nonsense," Reid disagreed, "You're always beautiful to me."

"And that's why I love you," Des said with a smile as she leaned in just enough to kiss him.

"You know this isn't how I planned on us spending our honeymoon," Reid said upon pulling away.

"Yeah same here," Des agreed, "Then again you never really told me where you were whisking me off to in the first place."

"Well I guess there's so point in keeping it a secret now," Reid said before telling her about the trip to Italy he had booked them.

As she listened to him describe the trip Des found herself growing more and more somber so when he was finished her only response was, "Sorry about how things turned out."

"Not a big deal," Reid reassured, "We can take that trip anytime."

Des nodded, "Still I can't help thinking that I didn't do something right, that I messed up somehow. How else could this have happened?"

"Stop that," Reid ordered as he wiped away a few of her tears.

All that seemed to do was make her cry more though.

Shaking his head Reid pulled her into his arms and said, "It's not you're fault I promise, in fact it's not anyone's fault. In the end all that matters is that I've still got you both."

"You're right," Des said a few minutes later when she'd finally calmed down, "All that matters is that she's still here."

"That's right and soon I get to take you both home," Reid added.

"And we get to live happily ever after," Des teased.

"Works for me," Reid agreed with a grin.

Des found herself grinning at the idea as well, after all it's what she wanted more than anything.

"Good we're in agreement then," Reid said before adding, "Now what do you think of going to say goodnight to our daughter?"

Des nodded with a smile as soon as he suggested that and with that in mind, he helped her carefully into the wheelchair before they headed off to the nursery.

_**Meanwhile outside of Morgan's apartment…**_

__"Wake up handsome," Garcia said as she leaned over and kissed a dosing Morgan. He had fallen asleep before she had even pulled out of the hospital parking lot and had not woken up even once during the drive home.

Morgan smiled at her as he opened his eyes before saying, "Looks like you got us home safe and sound."

"No thanks to you," Garcia teased.

"Yeah sorry about that," Morgan said as he slid out of the car.

"No reason to be sorry I think you have every right to be tired after everything that's happened." Garcia said as soon as she caught up with him.

Morgan nodded as he led them into their apartment where they found his mom already in the kitchen fixing something for dinner. "Hey mom," He greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby," She greeted back with a smile, "I figured you could use a good meal after everything that's happened."

"Thanks," He said kissing his mom on the cheek, "Now if you ladies excuse me I'm going to jump in the shower real quick."

"Alright," Garcia said as she began to help Fran.

Once her son was gone Fran looked over at her daughter-in-law and said I'm glad you were able to convince him to come home."

"So am I," Garcia agreed, "I could just see him camping out there until they released both of them."

Fran nodded, "It's times like this that Derek reminds me so much of his father, makes me miss him even more."

Garcia nodded as she listened to Fran speak before saying, "I'm just glad every now and then he listens to me. That he realizes he doesn't have to be strong all of the time."

"Yeah I'm glad he finally has someone in his life that he feels comfortable enough to be that way with," Fran added as she stirred the pasta once again.

"What are you two talking about," Morgan asked alerting them of his presence once again.

"Oh nothing much, just how wonderful you are," Garcia answered with a smile in his direction.

Morgan grinned before smoothly saying, "Not half as wonderful as the two of you."

"Oh shush," His mother said with a shake her head before ushering him over, "Now be a good boy and taste this for me."

Morgan did just that, "Taste as good as it always does," He remarked when he was through tasting his mother's pasta sauce.

"Good now go sit down and I'll fix you a plate," Was Fran's reply.

He did just that as well and afterwards Garcia whisked him off to bed so that he could get some much-needed sleep.

_**One week later…**_

__Isabella was wide-awake that evening when her parents entered the nursery so Des and Reid stayed with her for well over an hour. Only leaving after she'd fallen asleep. That became their routine over the next week after Des's doctor decided that they were going to keep her and monitor her for that much time. It was probably a good thing to because it was unlikely Des would've left anyway. Both mother and daughter continued to get stronger as each day passed so much so that Des and Reid were given a surprise that even they hadn't been expecting on the day Des was set to be released.

"I've got a surprise for you," Reid and Des heard a nurse say as she entered the room pushing their daughter's bed.

"Her latest test results came back good so she's off the respirator now," The nurse explained as she lifted the baby up and handed her to Reid.

Reid was speechless as he held his daughter for the first time all the while making sure he held her secure just like he'd read in all of the books on babies over the past few months.

"God she looks tiny even in your arms," Des remarked watching him hold their daughter with a smile.

"I know," Reid said before he gazed back down at Isabella and whispered, "Hello there Isabella; I'm your daddy."

"Yes he is and you're very lucky," Des added, "He loves us both very much."

"That I do," Reid said in agreement before he carefully transferred Isabella from his arms to Des's.

"I think I'm in love with being a mother," Des said as they both watched the little girl stretch before opening up her big brown eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: There's Still Plenty to Learn**

**Rating: For the most part the rating will remain T but their maybe a few M chapters.**

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia and Des/Reid**

**Summary: Sequel to Learning the Hard Way set 6 months later. Story follows the ongoing lives of our two leading couples as well as the rest of the BAU team.**

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of this story I have to admit, this one grew into a much larger story than I had intended. In fact, it's even bigger than Learning the Hard Way. However sometimes that's just the way a story goes. Anyways thanks for sticking with both of these stories the response is to them is what kept me writing and without further waiting I give you the final chapter. Enjoy and as always don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 25: Welcome Home, Baby**

_**A few minutes later…**_

__"You didn't tell me they were taking my niece off the respirator," Garcia said as she breezed in with Morgan, his mom and sister, as well as the rest of the team. Unfortunately, though by this point Reid's mom had returned to Las Vegas.

"They just did it not too long ago," Reid replied as he greeted everyone with a grin.

"Well that's definitely the best news I've heard all day," Emily said as she gave Reid a hug.

"I second that," JJ said with a grin.

Even Hotch smiled at that news especially when he looked over at Des holding Isabella.

"So how's feel to finally hold your daughter," Morgan asked his sister after he and the other Morgan women stood beside Des.

"It's absolutely wonderful," Des said with a smile, "And doesn't hurt that she's perfect."

"No it doesn't," Morgan agreed as he gazed down at his little niece.

"Do you want to hold her mom," Des asked looking up at Fran.

"If you don't mind," Fran replied before taking her granddaughter from Des. "She looks just like you as a baby,"

"That she does," Sarah agreed.

Morgan nodded in agreement as well as he watched both Sarah and his mom with Isabella before he himself got to hold her.

"I think she likes you," Garcia remarked as she watched the baby smile at Morgan.

"Of course you like me, don't you, princess," Morgan said in response.

"That's only because she already knows you're going to spoil her," Emily teased.

"Don't pay Emily over there any mind," Morgan said softly to the little girl staring up at him, "She's just jealous because you like me more than her."

"Don't say that," Des scolded, "Besides Emily's her godmother so Isabella has to like her."

"I am," Emily exclaimed. This was definitely news to her.

"Yeah we've been talking about it over the past week," Reid said speaking up once again after remaining silent for the past few minutes.

"I told Spence it might be a nice way to pay you back for all that ring shopping you had to do with him," Des added.

The group shared a laugh over that remark before Emily said, "Well in that case I'm truly honored then."

"Who's her godfather," JJ asked curiously.

Des looked directly at Hotch and smiled before answering, "Well we talked about that too and decided that if he accepts the duty is his."

Everyone watched as Hotch looked first at Reid and then at Des as if, he was making sure.

"Yes we're sure," Des said in answer to his silent question, "Now get over here and hold your goddaughter Aaron."

"She used his first name she must be serious," Garcia remarked to Morgan.

"Yeah and she knows she one of the few people that can get away with it," Morgan whispered back as he watched his boss walk over to Des.

"See she likes you," Des remarked once her daughter was in Hotch's arms.

"It does appear that way doesn't it," Hotch replied as Isabella smiled up at him. He then looked at Des and said, "Thank you although I'm sure you could have chosen someone much better."

Des just shook her head in response.

_**Two days later…**_

__As good as, it was to actually hold their daughter even better news came two days later when they were allowed to take Isabella home.

"Welcome home, Izzie," Reid said to his daughter as he went to open the car door for Des. He then helped her out and inside his apartment where everyone was gathered to welcome them home.

"There they're," Garcia exclaimed happily as she walked over to greet them as soon as they walked through the door.

Des smiled as Garcia leaned over to kiss Isabella on the forehead. "Here, take her." Des said before heading off to the bathroom.

"Hi precious," Garcia cooed to the baby as she opened her eyes.

"Are you getting the message little brother," Sarah said to Morgan as they both watched Garcia with the baby.

"Loud and clear," Morgan replied.

"Good because I've decided that I like being an aunt." Sarah said just as Des announced that she was back.

"That's good," Emily quipped, "Considering this party is for you not just my god-daughter."

"Well you know me," Des quipped back, "I never miss a good party."

Emily laughed before warning, "If I were you I'd get your daughter back while you still can."

Des shook her head, "Oh she's fine over there with her Aunt Penelope. Besides she'll want her daddy pretty soon."

As if on cue Isabella let out a wail that had Reid rushing over to take her in his arms. As soon as she was settled in his arms she quieted down and drifted off to sleep.

"Look's like she's a daddy's girl," JJ observed as she came out of the kitchen.

Des nodded," You can definitely say that again."

Isabella continued to dose in her daddy's arms for the rest of the welcome home party and didn't even open an eye when all the guests left one by one.

_**Later that night at Morgan's apartment…**_

__"So Sarah's convinced that you were trying to send me a message," Morgan remarked to Garcia now that they had the place to themselves once again.

"Oh and what might that message be," Garcia asked innocently as she settled against him on the couch.

"That you want me to knock you up," Morgan answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh in that case she might be right," Was Garcia's reply.

"Might," Morgan asked trying to sound offended.

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Oh stop that of course I want to have your baby; in fact I think we should have about 10."

"10. How about we start with one," Morgan replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Works for me," Garcia agreed breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"Good," Morgan replied just as breathlessly before kissing her once again.

**The End.**


End file.
